You Still Have Enemies
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: Squall has a weird dream in which Rinoa and everyone in Garden is killed. Someone is after him for revenge and someone wants to help him. Plus Seifer comes back and decides to watch over him. My first fanfic, so grammar sucks, I'm sorry :
1. Prologue: Nightmare

Prologue : Nightmare ****

You Still Have Enemies

Prologue: Nightmare

A starry night on the moving Balamb Garden... Squall and Rinoa were standing on the balcony, side by side. Rinoa's hair was floating in the wind. Both were looking at the stars, waiting to see some shooting ones. Rinoa let go a sigh, put her head on Squall's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"To be with you is the greatest moment of my life," she said softly.

"For me too," Squall answered as soft as she did.

He put his arm around Rinoa' s shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her and smiled too. They were about to kiss when the Garden suddenly started shaking and falling for the ground. Rinoa screamed and Squall protected her with his own body, holding her tight.

Screams could be heard coming from inside the Garden. It started cracking up. Pieces were falling everywhere around the couple. Squall held Rinoa tighter if it was possible, and forced her to lean. He protected her head. A big shaking separated them. They fell away from each other on the balcony.

A big crack appeared between them. Squall's side wasn't shaking too much. Not like Rinoa' s. She couldn't even stand up. The crack became larger.

"Rinoa!" Squall called.

"Squall! I'm scared! What's happening?"

"Hold on!"

He crawled to the crack and offered his hand.

"Come on! Give me your hand!"

Rinoa tried to crawl too but it was shaking a lot to make things harder.

"I can't!" she said in despair."

"Yes, you can! You have to! Come on!" Squall encouraged her.

She tried the best she could, approaching Squall's hand, desperately held out to her.

"You're almost there! Just a little more!"

Their fingers could almost touch the other 's. Suddenly, the platform Rinoa was standing on broke up and started falling. Horror was in her eyes and in Squall's. He held out his hand in despair, touched Rinoa' s but couldn't grab it.

"No!!!" he yelled, his hand still extended to Rinoa.

"Squall!!" she screamed while falling.

She disappeared in the darkness of the night and the Garden stopped shaking. It was totally destroyed.

Rinoa' s scream was still ringing in Squall's mind, like if it would never end. He stood on his knees and hit the ground with his fists.

"No!!" he yelled in the night. "Rinoa! It can't be!!"

He put his hands on his face when tears started coming out of his eyes.

"No… it's… impossible…"

He just stayed there, crying out his pain and sorrow.

"I… didn't save her… I feel so… helpless…"

He looked up at the sky, tears all over his cheeks.

"Why?" he screamed. "What happened?"

A voice coming from nowhere answered him. A man's voice, soft and somehow, familiar.

"She felt great with you… but being with you endangered her life."

Squall's eyes widen up. He started looking around.

"Who… Who said that?"

"You don't need to know, Squall. What you just lived haven't happened… yet."

"What… what do you mean?"

"You defeated the Sorceress, Squall but you still have enemies who want to see you dead. You will be attack. Wherever you are, it will be destroy. Whoever you are with, they will be killed. You can't change it."

"When?"

"I can't tell you… it can be tomorrow, next week, next year…"

"Then… what can I do?"

"Leave! Just go by yourself. You will still be attacked but…" the voice started.

"The others will be safe," Squall completed.

"That's right."

"Who tells me it's true?" Squall asked sceptical.

"You want to take the risk? Go ahead! You'll just end up losing Rinoa…"

The image of Rinoa falling appeared in Squall's mind.

"No!!!" he screamed, putting his hands each side of his head.

"I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Good. Now remember: don't tell anybody."

"Why not?"

"It will just make things harder: if you tell your friends, they'll never want to let you leave!"

"Yeah… it's true…"

"The choice is still yours, Squall. You can believe it or not."

Squall was a bit confused.

"Who are you?"

"Somebody concerned about you…"

"Wha…"

The voice faded away, leaving Squall alone again. He looked around. The Garden was destroyed, lots of students and SeeDs were dead… maybe everyone… as well as his friend… as well as Rinoa…

"What can I do? What should I do? It doesn't make any sense! Why would I survive if I'm the target?"

He thought about it for a second.

"Or have I survived here to do something when it really will happen? But what is it? A dream? A thought? And why should I believe it?!"

The scene repeated but not in Squall's mind, it repeated for real!! Rinoa fell again and Squall couldn't grab her. He saw her horrified face again and heard her scream his name once again.

Squall sat up in his bed, in his dorm. He was all soaked and was having hard time breathing.

"A dream… it was a dream…"

"A dream from the future…"

Squall looked around. It was the voice from his dream.

"The future?"

No answer from the voice. It was gone.

Squall put a hand on his face and closed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked himself, "Why me? And what about this voice?"

He looked in front of him.

"I need some air…"

He got up and went to the window. He was only wearing soft and light pants. He opened the curtain, then the window. It was still night, a fresh night. Squall closed his eyes, put his hands on the windowsill and took a deep breath of fresh air. After a few more breathing, he just looked outside. It was so peaceful…

Squall closed the window, then the curtain and went back to his bed. He sat down on it, put his elbows on his knees and took his head in his hand.

"What now?" he asked himself, "What am I supposed to do? I'm so confused!"

He lied down on his bed and fell asleep, his mind full of questions.


	2. What to do?

Chapter 1: What to do ****

Chapter 1: What To Do?

The next morning...

"_Knock! knock!_"

Squall was still half sleeping so he wasn't sure if he dreamt that noise or if it was real. Until it knocked again.

"Mm… yeah" Squall answered sleepy.

"It's Quistis. Can I come in?"

Squall hesitated.

"Yes," he answered after a while, not to sure if he wanted to see any of his friends.

Quistis opened the door and entered. She closed it behind her when she saw Squall still in bed and went to his chair to sit down.

"What do you want?" he asked while sitting up.

"Selphie said she heard you scream last night," Quistis told him with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… just a bad dream…"

"You… wanna talk about it?" she offered.

Squall hesitated again. Should he tell her? After all, she is his instructor and his friend. She is older than he is so maybe she can help him. On second thought, he decided not to tell her. After Rinoa, Quistis was the most caring person about him. She would tell everybody, and then he could never leave them.

"No… not really," he finally answered.

"You sure? You look… scared."

He got his legs out of the bed, making Quistis blush a little as she saw Squall only half dressed.

"Well? I think I'll let you dress up a little, huh? Remember there's no class today?"

He nodded.

"Well then take it easy. You don't look too well for me…"

She left the room without forgetting to close the door.

"Damn!" Squall cursed. "How can I hide it from them if it's written all over my face?!"

He got up and went to get his clothes.

"_Knock! knock!_"

"Squall?" a voice asked without waiting an answer to the knocking.

"I'm up!"

"Yo! You wanna come along with us at the cafeteria for breakfast? I heard there are pancakes and waffles with butter and maple syrup! Believe me: their pancakes are to die for!"

Squall could almost hear his friend slobber behind the door. He smiled and wanted to refuse but his growling stomach taught him his last meal was pretty far. He found the pancakes' s and waffles' s idea quite tasty.

"Alright, Zell!" Squall said, "Go ahead, I'll join you in a few minutes!"

"Ok! And don't worry, I'll leave you some!"

Squall smiled again and waited for Zell's step to fade away. Then he went to wash a bit before dressing up. He put on a grey T-shirt along with his lion-shape necklace, black leather pants and black boots. His usual clothes except he didn't put on his jacket.

He walked to the cafeteria, his hands in his pockets, keeping his head down, focusing on the situation. He was feeling very confused, didn't know what to do! Believe his dream and the voice and leave his home and friends? Everything and everyone he love and care for? Or take the risk of staying and endangering the life of his friends and everyone in the Garden?

His thoughts were disturb as he entered the cafeteria. He stood at the entrance and looked around.

"Squall! Over here!"

Squall turned his head and spotted Zell raising and shaking is hand to show him where they were sitting. Squall answered the sign then put himself in the waiting line to get his breakfast. Once he got it, he joined his friends and sat down with them. Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis. Only Rinoa was missing because she was living in Galbadia.

"Good morning!" Selphie greeted happily, "Feeling better?"

"Huh?"

Then he remembered she heard him scream last night.

"Oh! Yeah… just a bad dream…"

He was trying to hide his concern as strong as he could. He was one of the best to hide his feelings but this time, he could hardly do it. He just tried to act normal. He put a piece of pancake in his mouth and started munching it.

"Hey! It's not everyday we can see you without your jacket!" Irvine teased him kindly.

"It's quite a change!" Zell teased along.

"You two' re just jealous!" Selphie teased the boys back.

She turned to Squall and smiled.

"I think… it suits you just well, Squall."

"Thanks," Squall answered before putting a piece of waffle this time in his mouth.

Quistis was looking concerned too, but without looking at Squall. Guessing she wasn't thinking about him, he decided to ask.

"Is there something wrong, Instructor?"

She granted Squall an angry face. It was just a funny-angry face.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Instructor'? I'm not an instructor anymore, remember? Just call me 'Quistis' , please."

"Sorry, Quistis…"

She tried to act angry but giggled.

"There! That's better!"

The others laughed from her funny face. Zell almost choked because of his mouth full of pancakes, waffles and maple syrup.

"You never learn, don't you, Zell?" Selphie asked tapping his back.

"But it's… so good…!"

Squall went back to Quistis.

"So, you didn't answer my question."

Quistis kept silent for a while, then sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you here but now…"

Nobody talked, starting to worry. They continued eating while waiting for Quistis to continue. Zell was eating faster than the others were.

"The headmaster got a request from somebody who wants to come back here. He asked me to tell you, Squall, since you're in charge but though you're all here, I want your opinion as well."

Zell raised his fist.

"Everyone is welcome at the Garden!" he exclaimed between two munches.Quistis raised an eyebrow and looked at him very closely.

"Really? Even… Seifer?"

Zell spitted his food on the floor. Exclamations of disgust were heard in the cafeteria. The others didn't even bother.

"Se… Seifer?" Zell asked coughing.

Squall frowned.

"Seifer…" he said under his breath.

"How?" Selphie asked.

"He came in person early this morning to deliver the message to the headmaster, then he left back to Balamb."

"After what he' ve done?" Irvine asked with wide eyes, "He got guts!"

"According to the headmaster," Quisitis continued, "Seifer has changed. He looks happy and sounds well… He doesn't want to become a SeeD anymore! Just getting back in the disciplinary committee with Raijin and Fuujin. Like in the old time."

Everyone looked at Squall who was keeping his head down, his fork on his hand.

"Squall?"

He looked at Quistis.

"You're in charge here… the choice is yours…"

Squall thought.

"I warn you!" Zell threaten, "If you let him come back here, I'm not your friend anymore!"

"Ah! Eat your breakfast, chicken-wuss!" Selphie said putting an entire pancake in Zell's mouth.

"Chelphie!!" Zell complained.

"Well?" Quistis asked again.

"Back when he was our enemy," Squall started, "He was under the Sorceress' s control. I'm the one who knows him the best, I think"

"Do you really think he has changed?" Irvine asked.

"Don't know. What I know is that he's not our enemy anymore. He can still wanna fight me and may keep calling Zell 'chicken-wuss'…"

"Hey!"

"But I want to give him a chance."

"The Hell!!"

"You sure?" Selphie asked.

Squall nodded.

"Alright," Quisits said. "We'll send somebody at Balamb Town to get him. We' ll call you at the headmaster' s office once he' s here."

"Ok…"

Squall got up, his breakfast finished and put his plate on the counter. Then he went back to his room and looked outside the window.

"Seifer… another life that will be endangered by my fault… was it a good idea?"

"Um… Squall?"

Squall turned round. Zell was standing at then entrance of the room.

"Sorry, man but it was open," he explained.

"It' s ok."

"I' m sorry, Squall. I' m judging Seifer only from my personal experience. Even when we were kids, he was teasing me…"

"Don' t worry, Zell."

Zell smiled, all happy again.

"Wanna go for training?" he offered.

"Good idea!"

Zell did some punches and kicks.

"Let' s go kick some monster butts!"

"Give me a second."

Zell got out of the room doing a back flip, making Squall recalled the day he went to the field exam with him. Back then, he was thinking badly of Zell… now he' s one of his best friends.

'I sure have changed…'

He put on his jacket and then felt better, felt himself. He too his gunblade out of its case and followed Zell to the training centre.

"Got some potions?" Squall asked.

"Yeah! And GFs equipped too!"

"Which?"

"Siren, Leviathan and, of course, Quezacoatl. What you got?"

"Ifrit, Shiva and Carbuncle. I got some potions and magic too."

"Ok! Here we go!"

They entered the training center. Squall got his gunblade ready and Zell kept his guard up. A few grats appeared from behind some bushes and attacked. 

"Grats!? Pff! Too easy!" Zell said loud.

"Keep it down! You' ll attract a T-rexaur!" Squall warned.

"Anytime! It will make some kind of challenge!"

"Just take care of these first, ok?"

Squall slashed the grats and Zell punched it. They were defeated in no time. Zell was disappointed."We should talk to the headmaster about getting new monsters here…" Zell said.

"There are SeeD candidates who train here, Zell. They' re not as strong as we are."

"Then what about another section? One for beginners with easy monsters and another for expert with strong and dangerous monsters…"

Squall was thinking it wasn' t a bad idea when an angry growl was heard not far. Squall took his gunblade with two hands, and Zell got his fists ready. An angry T-rexaur emerged from the swamp.

"Is it me or this one is bigger than the others we fought?" Zell asked.

"It' s the same size. It' s just been a while since we fought one." Squall answered. "But this one looks pretty angry to me!"

"Guess it missed breakfast…"

"Or it just found it!"

The Rex dashed to the duo, forcing them to jump different ways to avoid the mouth full of teeth.

"Watch the tail!" Squall warned.

Zell avoided it very closely. The monster growled again. He was in a rage the two SeeDs never saw from a T-rexaur!

"Guess I have no choice: Blind!" Squall called.

The monster was blinded by the magic but it only made him angrier. Squall saw Zell concentrating, his eyes closed.

"Talk about a time to summon!"

He tried to keep the Rex busy to let Zell summon his GF. He was done in no time because he got good compatibility with that GF.

"Thunder Storm!" Zell called.

The GF appeared and zapped the T-Rex with thunder. Of course it wasn't enough to finish it…

The monster tripped and fell on its side, giving Squall the opportunity to summon as well.

"Diamond Dust!" 

Shiva appeared and froze up the dino. Weakened, the Rex got up and let go a loud growl.

"Let' s finish it!" Zell said on Squall' s side.

The two attacked with their weapons. The Rex tried to counterattack. It missed all the time until it swung it' s tail.

"Down!" Squall shouted.

He let himself fall on the ground to avoid the deadly tail. He could sense it passing above his head. Zell wasn' t that lucky. He was hit by the tail and threw away. He landed against a tree before falling face first on the ground. He didn' t got up.

"Zell!" Squall called.

He took his gunblade and chopped the Rex furiously. It fell but was still alive. Squall finished it then ran to Zell.

"Zell!"

He helped him sit against the tree.

"Are you ok?" Squall asked with concern.

"I' ve… been better…"

Squall could see his friend was suffering.

"Maybe it wasn' t a good idea, after all…" Squall said.

He took Zell' s arm to put it around his neck to get him out of that place.

"You kidding?! Training… with you… is the… best thing… I can do…"

"Stop talking. I' ll take you to the infirmary. The doctor will help you better than some potions."

Keeping his fingers crossed, hoping not to meet another T-rexaur, Squall got Zell out of the training centre, then at the infirmary.

"My!! What happened to you?" Kadowaki asked.

"T-rexaur," Squall answered simply, helping the doctor to put Zell in a bed.

"Oww!"

"Stay calm," the doctor ordered.

Squall sat down on the chair while the doctor was examining Zell.

"You were lucky! Nothing broken! Take a rest for a few hours. I' ll examine you later again just to be sure."

She looked at Squall.

"You should let him sleep."

Squall nodded and followed her out of the room. When he was passing the door, Zell called him.

"Yo, Squall!"

Squall turned round.

"It was fun… let' s do that again…"

Squall smiled and let his friend rest. He walked back to his room, put his gunblade back in its case and lied down on his bed, his hands under his head.

"How can I leave all this? The breakfast time, training with Zell… It became a part of myself. I can' t live without it! As I can' t live without Rinoa…"

Her smiling face appeared in his mind.

"Rinoa…"

He kept silent, thinking about nothing for a while.

"Damn! They or whoever it is won' t attack without warning, no?!"

He remembered how they were attack by Galbadia Garden under Seifer' s orders.

"Well… Seifer didn' t warn before attacking… He was a fool!!"

He started thinking about Seifer.

"Has he really changed? …Man! Here I go again: talking to myself about anything! I didn' t change on that point…"

He thought again about his situation. After a few minutes, he sat up on his bed.

"Whatever! I take the risk! Besides the Garden is equipped in case of surprise attacks! I' ll just have to make sure Rinoa doesn' t spend too much time here or anywhere else with me and she will be ok!"

His mind made up, he got out of his room to see his friends, tell them about Zell and then go back to see him.


	3. Seifer is Back!

Chapter 2: Seifer Is Back!  
  
  
  
Squall entered the infirmary. Dr Kadowaki wasn't there. He silently went to Zell and took a peek in the room he was resting in. When he saw he was sleeping, he turned back.  
  
"I'm not sleeping."  
  
Squall turned round.  
  
"I'm sorry, I woke you up!"  
  
"Nah… I wasn't sleeping, just resting."  
  
Squall sat down on the bed by his friend's side.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I think I'll need plenty hotdogs to get full healthy again…"  
  
Squall laughed.  
  
"What?" Zell asked. "You should know those hotdogs are very nutritive!"  
  
"You're the expert."  
  
An announcement started to be heard.  
  
"Squall! This is Headmaster Cid speaking. Come to my office now!"  
  
Squall got up looking at Zell.  
  
"Well? I think I'll let you sleep," he said leaving.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Squall turned back again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come back to tell me how is after, ok?"  
  
Squall smiled then left. He went directly to the elevator and reached the third floor. Then he used the lifting platform to reach the command panel. From that panel, moving the Garden was possible.  
  
He spotted Seifer the second the lift stopped. Nida was showing him, the commands.  
  
Seifer was facing Squall his back. He was wearing his characteristic grey trench coat.  
  
Squall waved to Quistis who put a hand on Seifer's shoulder. He looked down her way while she was whispering something to him. Then he turned around to face Squall. Squall could see his old rival was still wearing the same clothes. Just like he does.  
  
Seifer granted Squall the same smile he had back in time. Except that there was no more madness in his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. "What's up?"  
  
Squall stayed formal.  
  
"You know I'm in charge, Seifer. And you know that I decided to give you a chance…"  
  
"Yes, I know. And it's making me sick but… thank you, Squall…"  
  
Seifer showed a disgusted face before starting laughing.  
  
"You sure you don't want to become a SeeD?" Squall asked just in case.  
  
"Hey! You know me better than anyone else: I like to fight but I can't take orders! And being a SeeD is concentrated on orders… No, my mind is made up: I just wanna get back my place in the disciplinary committee with Raijin and Fuujin…"  
  
"Granted!"  
  
Squall offered his hand and Seifer took it to shake it. Squall gave up his formal look and smiled, shaking hands.  
  
"Good to have you back!"  
  
"And, God, it's good to be back!!"  
  
Quistis, Nida and Xu smiled. They never saw Squall and Seifer smiling together before. Even Quistis never saw that at the orphanage.  
  
"We're finally gonna have some discipline around here!" Xu said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Nobody wanted to take your place. Anybody is running in the halls, now." Squall answered.  
  
Seifer spread his legs, put a fist on his hip and raised the other.  
  
"Don't worry, everyone! The Disciplinary Posse is back in action!"  
  
Quistis approached and took Seifer's hand, smiling.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do a great job!"  
  
"Thanks, my ex-instructor!"  
  
"Not only yours: I'm not an instructor anymore!"  
  
Squall interrupted.  
  
"What do you say you start now with your 'Disciplinary Posse'?"  
  
"Maybe I should."  
  
"Come."  
  
Seifer followed Squall down to the Headmaster's office. Cid stopped Seifer to speak to him.  
  
"It's such a shame you don't want to become a SeeD! Another gunblade expert would be great!"  
  
"Maybe I'm not a SeeD but I'm still a gunblade expert! I'll let Squall be the only SeeD with a gunblade…for now…"  
  
"You don't want to reconsider?"  
  
Seifer shook his head.  
  
"Not for now, at least."  
  
"If you ever change your mind…" Cid offered.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
The two ex-rivals left the Headmaster and went back to the first floor. They walked side by side.  
  
"You know what, Squall? When I was told you were in charge, I was sure you'd never want to let me come back."  
  
Seifer was walking his head down. Squall looked at him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well… after what I've done to you… and the others…"  
  
"Forget about it. Back then it was personal business but letting you come back here was a professional business. Besides leave the past behind, where it belong."  
  
"You know what? You're right!"  
  
"You wanna hear something strange?" Squall asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I think that it's a bit because of you that I changed so much. With that sorceress thing."  
  
"Maybe… Now YOU wanna hear something REALLY strange?"  
  
"…Yeah?"  
  
"I think…I missed you…"  
  
Squall looked at Seifer, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I needed somebody to fight with… before, it was you. Teasing you and fighting you… I missed it… I missed you… There! I said it!"  
  
"It's good to have your real self back."  
  
Seifer stopped and stepped in front of Squall, shaking a threatening finger under his nose and showing a threatening face along.  
  
"I warn you: don't EVER tell anybody what I just told you!!"  
  
Squall laughed.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Good! We understand each other… Now can we go to the cafeteria? I'm starving!"  
  
"Alright! And we can talk there if you want."  
  
"Gladly! I want you to tell me everything about you and your friends!"  
  
They headed for the cafeteria.  
  
"Seifer?" The girl behind the counter exclaimed. "I heard rumours that you were coming back but I wasn't expecting you today!"  
  
"Just give me something to eat!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Seifer received meat and vegetables plate and went to sit down with Squall.  
  
"Talk to me about the others while I eat. Then I'll talk."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Squall didn't know where to start. He put his hands together on the table in front of him and bent a little.  
  
"Um… I'm still studying to get higher ranks but not under Quistis since, as you already know, she's not an instructor anymore. In my free time, I'm training."  
  
"How is Rinoa?" Seifer asked between two munches.  
  
"She's fine. Still living in Deling City but she comes here whenever she can. Or sometimes I go visit her for our…" he hesitated continuing.  
  
"Dates?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"So she's your girlfriend?! Do I have to tell you I'm pretty jealous of you? Anyway, you both made a great choice: I know you'll take care of her and she's just the right girl for you… What about that other girl… Selphie?"  
  
He went back to his meal.  
  
"She decided to stay here permanently. At first she wanted to go back to Trabia Garden and help with the repairs but she feels great here."  
  
"And the cowboy?"  
  
"Irvine? He was just a sharpshooter at Galbadia Garden. Back here, he past the SeeD test saying he liked the job. I think at first he just wanted to stay with Selphie but now it's for the job too."  
  
"Selphie's boyfriend?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Even when we were kids he was fond of her… and Chick… Zell?"  
  
Squall noticed the effort Seifer made not to call Zell 'Chicken- wuss'.  
  
"I'm training with him and we had training just this morning. He's at the infirmary now."  
  
Seifer just raised his eyes and gave Squall a truly concerned look.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"T-rexaur…" Squall simply answered as if those simple words could tell everything.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah… he was lucky…"  
  
Seifer nodded and finished eating. He leant on the back of his chair and tapped his stomach.  
  
"Aaah… That feels good!"  
  
"And what about you?" Squall asked.  
  
"I was staying in Balamb since I got back my self-control, having fun with Raijin and Fuujin, fishing all day long… You see, when I asked to come back here, it wasn't for me: it was for them…"  
  
Squall didn't understand.  
  
"They could have come back anytime! They didn't really do anything, they just obeyed me at first. The only reason why they didn't come back is I. You already know I was afraid of coming back… They didn't want to leave me, that's why we're a posse!"  
  
"Hey, Seifer!"  
  
Both Seifer and Squall turned to the entrance of the cafeteria to see Raijin and Fuujin coming their way.  
  
"I was sure you'd be here, ya know!"  
  
"I WAS!"  
  
"Hey, Fuujin," Seifer said, "you can stop speaking so loud!"  
  
"SORry…"  
  
"So how did it go, Seifer?" Raijin asked.  
  
Seifer looked mysterious and spoke slowly.  
  
"We… are back in the disciplinary committee!"  
  
"Alright!" Raijin and Fuujin exclaimed jumping up.  
  
"And I decided to rename it: 'The Disciplinary Posse'!"  
  
"That sounds great, ya know!"  
  
"Great!" Fuujin approved.  
  
Seifer got up along with Squall.  
  
"Hey, Squall! You're the last one I expected Seifer to be with for now, ya know!"  
  
"Thank you for permitted Seifer coming back," Fuujin said.  
  
"It's nothing. Now what do you say you start your job now? Not many people know you're back, Seifer. It will give the 'hall runners' a big surprise!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Seifer waved at Squall then went to the entrance of the cafeteria, Raijin and Fuujin preceding him. Just before leaving, he turned back and looked at Squall.  
  
"Hey, Squall? What do you say we have a fight tonight? I'm kinda rusted up and it's been a while since our last fight. I wanna know too how strong is the Sorceress's killer. Somebody who can save the world must be pretty strong!"  
  
"I didn't do that alone, you know?"  
  
Seifer came closer.  
  
"By the way, what happened once you defeated Ultimecia?"  
  
"I got myself lost in time…"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Squall found hard to remember that sad moment.  
  
"I wanted to be with Rinoa…" he recalled. " Hear her voice… I couldn't even remember her face… Images of her were flashing in my mind, even one I never saw: the glass from her space suit shattered in pieces. It almost killed me…"  
  
"How… did you make it back?"  
  
"Rinoa found me… her love for me got ourselves back in the field near Edea's house."  
  
"How sweet!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
Seifer looked behind him. Selphie was standing there.  
  
"Hi, Selphie." Seifer said.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Well, I'll go to my job. What do you say for tonight, Squall?"  
  
"Can't wait!"  
  
"See ya tonight, then!"  
  
Then he left.  
  
"Got a date with Seifer?" Selphie joked.  
  
"A fight…"  
  
Selphie widened her eyes, starting to worry.  
  
"A…fight?"  
  
"A friendly fight, training."  
  
"Your last training with Seifer gave each other a scar!" she reminded him.  
  
Squall smiled putting his fingers on his forehead. Selphie asked something.  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"He's not really as he was before the Sorceress story but he's not bad anymore. Not evil at least."  
  
Selphie nodded as she understood, then she jumped as she remembered something.  
  
"I almost forgot! Rinoa's gonna come!"  
  
"Rinoa? When?"  
  
"For supper. She called me a while ago, that's why I was looking for you!"  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
His dream came back in his mind. He shook his head to get it out.  
  
"You're okay? You're so pale!"  
  
"Don't worry…"  
  
Selphie didn't insist.  
  
"Do you mind if we… go see you fight?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really. I just want to ask you not to interfere, ok?"  
  
"Okay! I'll tell the others!"  
  
She went to get out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Just in case I miss Rinoa, send her to my room!"  
  
"No prob.!"  
  
She left.  
  
Satisfied, Squall went back to see Zell. His friend was expecting him.  
  
"At last!" Zell exclaimed when he saw Squall. "You almost kept me waiting!"  
  
He sat up properly on the bed.  
  
"So? How'd it go?"  
  
"We talked…"  
  
Zell showed a frustrated face.  
  
"Hey! You're not funny! I want to know everything!"  
  
Squall told him everything after he laughed from Zell's disappointment. Except for what Seifer asked him not to tell, he told everything.  
  
"I can't believe it! You're all buddy-buddy again!  
  
"But 'buddies' who will have a fight tonight…"  
  
Zell widened up his eyes and stopped breathing.  
  
"A…a fight?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Whooa! Can't wait to see that! It will be some kind of a show!"  
  
Zell was very excited. Squall gave him a grave look.  
  
"If you don't rest, you won't see anything."  
  
"Come on…"  
  
"You have to rest!"  
  
Zell calmed down.  
  
"You're that concern about me?"  
  
"Well…ah…"  
  
Zell smiled.  
  
"Ok, I'll rest. I promise you I'll be ok for tonight. Can we have lunch tonight before the fight?"  
  
"Why n…"  
  
Squall suddenly remembered Rinoa was supposed to come for supper. Zell noticed the change on his friend's face.  
  
"S'up?"  
  
"Huh…Rinoa is supposed to come…"  
  
"Oh! That's ok…Hotdogs taste better eating alone…"  
  
Squall could see Zell was disappointed but that he understood too.  
  
"Alright," Squall said. "See ya later!"  
  
"Can't wait to see that fight!"  
  
Squall left the infirmary and went to his room, focusing on the fight to come. He lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 


	4. A Fight To Finish

Chapter 3: A Fight To Finish  
  
  
  
"Knock! Knock!"  
  
Squall didn't hear the knocking at the entrance of his room 'cause he was deeply focusing on the fight to come.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
He didn't hear.  
  
"I guess it's ok, then…"  
  
A kiss on Squall's cheek brought him back to the real world.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
He sat up and looked by his side. Rinoa was kneeled there.  
  
"Rinoa? What time is it?"  
  
Rinoa looked deceived.  
  
"Almost 5 o'clock." she answered getting up.  
  
Squall regretted the stupid question and got up of his bed. Rinoa was at the window, her arms one on the other. Squall approached her from behind. He put his hands around her waist and his face in her hair. She let her head go back on his shoulder as he leant his aside hers.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't want to hurt you. It was stupid."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. He looked at her too then they kissed. Rinoa turned herself to face Squall and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
  
Squall was feeling well in Rinoa's arms. Having her against him was the best thing in the world...until the image of Rinoa falling from Garden appeared in Squall's mind. It was there only for half a second but it was long enough to make Squall hesitate, long enough to permit Rinoa noticing his hesitation.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked with concern looking at him.  
  
"It's nothing…"  
  
He tried not to look worried.  
  
"So what brings you here?" he asked changing subject.  
  
"You. I wanted to have supper with you."  
  
"I wanted the same thing…"  
  
They just stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Selphie told me you were here."  
  
"Has she told you something else?"  
  
"No…was she supposed to?"  
  
Squall shook his head.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to tell you myself."  
  
"What? Tell me!"  
  
Squall smiled, mysterious.  
  
"Let's go eat…"  
  
"I hate when you do that!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
He got closer to her, causing her to giggle, not used for those kind of action coming from Squall.  
  
"But that's why I love you…"  
  
They kissed again then headed for the cafeteria, hand in hand.  
  
Face to face, they talked while eating.  
  
"And so Seifer is back," Squall finished.  
  
"Really? He is here!?"  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He looks well. He's back in the disciplinary committee with Raijin and Fuujin."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What about he becomes a SeeD?"  
  
Squall tried to find if there was something in her tone that could tell how she felt for Seifer. Squall knew she once had a crush on Seifer before she fell in love with him.  
  
Unable to tell and not really caring about it, he answered.  
  
"Forget it. He doesn't want to."  
  
They didn't know what else to say. They just continued eating, holding each other's hand in the middle of the table. Just being with the other was enough to make them happy.  
  
"Yo! I hope you left some hotdogs!"  
  
Squall turned his head to see Zell approaching.  
  
"How do you feel?" Squall asked.  
  
"Give me the time to eat three or four hotdogs and I'll be my old self again!"  
  
"You already look great to me, Zell," Rinoa said smiling.  
  
"Hi, Rinoa! Are you expecting tonight's fight as impatiently as I am?"  
  
"Wha…"  
  
"Um… Zell," Squall started.  
  
"You didn't tell her?!"  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall.  
  
"What didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Darn you, Zell…" Squall said under his breath.  
  
"Ah… excuse me but I got some hotdogs to catch!"  
  
Zell went to take a place in the waiting line.  
  
"What on earth was he talking about? Which fight…?"  
  
She understood in a flash.  
  
"You have a fight with Seifer…" she said in a neutral tone.  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
"You have a fight with Seifer," she repeated louder.  
  
She started to worry, granting Squall of a concerned face.  
  
"He asked me! Don't worry, it's just a friendly fight."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I want you to promise me you'll never do anything to scare me."  
  
"What's that all of a sudden?"  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"If it can make you feel better: I promise."  
  
She sighed from relief, all happy again.  
  
"Thanks. So when is the fight?"  
  
"You wanna see it?"  
  
"Of course I do! I would never miss it!"  
  
Squall wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Rinoa come.  
  
"You know… We are long time fighters… when we are fighting, we enter a trance-like state. We fight with all our might and will. When I'm fighting, there's nothing else around me except the opponent. Some times, the fight is so intense that I forget whom I'm fighting. I know Seifer is like that too so we might hurt each other. That's what makes a fighter: he doesn't care who he's fighting, he just does it."  
  
"It's…incredible…"  
  
"Now I want you to promise me something too: whatever happens, don't ever interfere with my fights… This one and the others to come."  
  
"But Squall…"  
  
"We both need this fight, Rinoa. It started before the Sorceress story and was never finished. We had little fights during this time but Seifer was brainwashed so it's not fair. Today is the day the fight will be finished. It's important for both of us. I think I deserve it. Please, Rinoa… if you can't promise, then don't come…"  
  
"I wanna go! If it's important to you…okay…I promise I won't interfere…"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey! Did I miss something?"  
  
Zell turned his chair to have the back on his chest and still face his friends.  
  
"Sorry I was so long! There was no more baked hotdogs so I had to wait!"  
  
Zell ate his hotdogs quite fast.  
  
"Zell!" Squall exclaimed.  
  
Zell looked at his friend between two munches, his mouth already full.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wanna choke again?!"  
  
Zell gave a sorry look and swallowed the content of his mouth.  
  
"But it's so good!" he complained.  
  
"You'll think it tastes strange once you die from choking!"  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
Zell ate slower with the face of a kid who was just scolded by his mother. He was trying so great that Squall burst out laughing before roaring with laughter, soon followed by Rinoa. Zell was feeling stupid.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Sorry, Zell. It's just that it doesn't fit you to eat slowly."  
  
"See? And it doesn't taste the same thing either!"  
  
He ate faster again. Squall got up putting his hands on the table.  
  
"Forgive me, guys. I have to focus on the fight. See ya!"  
  
He left the cafeteria, feeling Rinoa's glance on him until he was out of her sight. When he disappeared, Rinoa turned to Zell.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea?" Rinoa asked with a worry tone.  
  
Zell just shrugged, still eating.  
  
"What if…it's a plan from Seifer to…kill Squall?"  
  
Zell suddenly stopped eating and looked at Rinoa, thinking about what she said. Then he strongly shook his head.  
  
"Nah…if Squall trust him, then it's okay."  
  
"Still…"  
  
"Since when do you doubt Seifer?"  
  
"Since he threw me to Adel…"  
  
Zell remembered too well that time because he was there. Rinoa held her shoulders with her hands and shivered. Zell put a friendly hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't worry. I trust Squall and I leave everything to him. As his girlfriend, shouldn't you trust him too?"  
  
"It's not him that I don't trust, it's Seifer! You know him and you know what he's capable of!"  
  
Zell knew that she was right and himself couldn't trust Seifer. He just didn't want to make Rinoa worrier than she already was.  
  
"We will be there. If anything happen…"  
  
"He made me promise not to interfere," she interrupted him.  
  
"Hum…that's a problem. Selphie told me the same thing."  
  
"Then there's nothing we can do?!"  
  
"Yes: go to see the fight!"  
  
"But…"  
  
Zell raised his hand, the palm facing Rinoa to stop her.  
  
"If they ever hurt each other, the fight will stop…"  
  
"And if the fight is over," Rinoa continued as she understood, "we can't interfere with it!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Rinoa was reassured. Zell was glad he got Rinoa back in a good mood until he started to worry himself… If one is hurt, he supposed the fight would stop but what if it's Squall who gets hurt and Seifer take advantage of it to finish him?  
  
Back in his room, Squall was standing in front of the window, looking outside, deeply concentrated. He sighed.  
  
"Seifer… face to face at last…this…"  
  
He held his gunblade in front of him, his frowning face reflected by the shining blade.  
  
"This should be the last fight, the end. Just you, I and our gunblades…"  
  
He looked at his weapon like it was alive, passing his gloved hand on the blade.  
  
"You saw so much violence and blood and you'll probably see more in the future. You already tasted Seifer's blood and I hope you won't have to taste it once again…but now we're gonna finish what we started so long ago…"  
  
He put his gunblade on his shoulder and got out of his room. He headed for the very same place he fought Seifer that day. The sun was setting, far away at the horizon.  
  
Outside the Garden, on the opened rocked field surrounded by rocks, Squall and Seifer were standing, facing each other. Ten meters were separating them. Each had his gunblade standing in front of him. The others were on the rocks far enough from the fighters not to disturb them or be in their way.  
  
Squall and Seifer were staring at each other, frowning, trying to pierce the other to the bottom of his soul.  
  
Seifer took his gunblade out of the ground and pointed it at Squall with a mad smile.  
  
"Squall! My gunblade never forgot the taste of your blood! This fight will close the one we started long ago!"  
  
Squall got his gunblade out of the ground too and took it with two hands, holding it horizontally in front of his face. Only his eyes were to see.  
  
"Hopefully," he answered.  
  
He took off his jacket and threw it by his side. Then he dashed to Seifer, swinging is gunblade towards him. Seifer dashed too and stopped the swing with his weapon. He put his weight on it to push Squall away and swung back. Squall avoided it by jumping backward. When Seifer repeated the swinging, Squall blocked it. They were face to face, their gunblades crossed between them. Seifer smiled.  
  
"What's wrong, Squall? I was expecting more from you!"  
  
Squall smiled back.  
  
"Maybe you're not as rusted as you said! Besides I'm just getting warmed up!"  
  
They pushed back each other and waited, staring at each other. They started walking in circle, never leaving the other out of their sight.  
  
Seifer faked a step to Squall, but the SeeD didn't react. He wasn't that stupid.  
  
Seifer suddenly dashed to Squall. Surprised by the speed of his opponent, Squall blocked the shot very closely. Angry, he gave a few shots one after the other so Seifer had to be very careful. He blocked the gunblade with his, then trapped Squall's arm in his fist. Squall tried to move backward to get himself out of this situation, but Seifer was physically very strong.  
  
Seifer granted Squall a mad corner smile. He pushed him roughly, freeing Squall's arm and making him do a half-turn, facing Seifer his back. Seifer didn't miss that chance: he gave a shot. Squall turned around in the same time to face Seifer.  
  
"Well, well! I was sure I gotcha!"  
  
"Well, you didn't!"  
  
He ran to him again.  
  
On the rocks, Zell and Quistis were trying to retain a panicked Rinoa.  
  
"Let me go! He's hurt!"  
  
"Calm down!" Zell said. "He's okay, you see?"  
  
"No! I know the gunblade touched him!"  
  
"It's just your imagination," Quistis said. "Remember your promise, Rinoa."  
  
Rinoa stopped moving, looking at the others, then just sat down with them.  
  
The opponents kept fighting, dashing at the other, and swinging their gunblades for half an hour. Squall was showing some signs of weakness while Seifer was looking pretty tired.  
  
Breathing fast and sweating, Squall dashed to Seifer who was ready to stop him. Squall tripped just in front of Seifer who took the advantage to make him fall. Squall ended up on his back with a painful groan. Before he could get up, Seifer was on him, his blade on Squall's neck who had his on Seifer's. Both were panting and perspiring a lot, their hair sticking on their faces.  
  
"You know? I could kill you right now," Seifer threatened.  
  
"I could do the same thing!"  
  
Rinoa was up, clenching Squall's ring on her necklace. The others were all standing up too. They all stopped breathing and waited, scared.  
  
After a few incredibly long seconds, Seifer gave up his mad face and got off Squall, taking back his gunblade. He held out his hand and Squall took it. Seifer helped him getting up.  
  
"Is it okay with you now?" Squall asked.  
  
"You know just like me that it'll never be over. We could have thousands of fights, it will never be over…until one of us is killed."  
  
Squall was afraid of the answer he could get, but he had to ask.  
  
"You had the opportunity. Why didn't you take it?"  
  
Seifer turned to face Squall his back, keeping his head down.  
  
"Before…maybe I would've done it. I don't think I could anymore."  
  
Squall put a hand on Seifer's shoulder that raised his head to look at him.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it because personally, I know I couldn't do it myself."  
  
They both smiled then shook hands. Seifer swung two fingers from his forehead then headed back to Garden. Squall looked at him until he disappeared. Then he noticed it was night. He went to get his jacket. When he leant forward to take it, his back felt painful. He put it on carefully but it still hurt.  
  
The others were running to him, calling his name as they approached and screaming congratulations. Rinoa was by his side before the others. She almost jumped on him when she stopped running and took his arms, looking at his face with a very concerned face.  
  
"Are you okay? Oh, I was so scared! I was sure he would kill you!"  
  
Squall gently took her arms too and smiled to reassure her.  
  
"It's okay. I knew he wouldn't do that."  
  
"What a fight!" Selphie exclaimed arriving, wearing Irvine's hat.  
  
Irvine came by her side, taking back the hat she stole him during the fight.  
  
"She had a hard time not to jump up and cheer you up with all her lungs!"  
  
"And Quistis and I had a hard time retaining Rinoa not to jump down the rocks and run to you!" Zell added.  
  
Squall looked at Rinoa, a bit deceived.  
  
"You promised…"  
  
"I know! But I was sure Seifer got you! Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Squall nodded and smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry for me."  
  
"I'm so relieved!"  
  
She gave him a tight hug, making him groaning from the pain and moves a little backward, clenching Rinoa's clothes. She looked up on his face, concern all over hers.  
  
"You ARE wounded!" she exclaimed.  
  
She tried to force him take off his jacket, but he resisted.  
  
"I'm not wounded. It's just my muscles. Every parts of my body hurt."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hey, Rinoa!" Zell interrupted. "Why don't you give him a break? It's perfectly normal if he feels weak, you saw the fight just like us, didn't you?"  
  
'Thanks, Zell,' Squall thought.  
  
"Well…yeah," Rinoa answered. It's true.  
  
Then she totally changed her concerned and scared face for an angry one, frowning at Squall.  
  
"I almost couldn't keep my promise, but you didn't keep yours at all! You made me scared!"  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't have come!" he exclaimed a bit rudely, turning his back to her.  
  
The rest of the gang noticed it was time for them to leave.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, guys!" Zell said waving at them and leaving.  
  
"Hey, Rinoa!" Selphie called. "If you want to stay here tonight, you can sleep in my room!"  
  
"Great fight, Squall," Irvine said.  
  
"You need a good night sleep after that, Squall!" Quistis ordered.  
  
They all left, leaving the couple in the middle of a quarrel.  
  
Squall was facing Rinoa his back, his arms crossed on his chest, keeping is head down, angry. Rinoa clenched her necklace, keeping her head down too, sad.  
  
As he heard her softly starting to cry behind him, Squall gave up his angry face and uncrossed his arms, letting them go down. He turned around, looking sorry now. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rinoa. I didn't mean to be mad. I know you're worried about me, but you don't have to, you have to trust me."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it…"  
  
She looked at him with shining eyes from the tears.  
  
"I wouldn't survive if something should happen to you," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, Rinoa…"  
  
He gave her a hug and both closed their eyes.  
  
"Rinoa I…" he started softy.  
  
His dream came back for a second.  
  
"I wouldn't survive without you either," he muttered.  
  
She held him tightly. He just ignored the pain. Being in her arms and smelling her perfume was enough to make him forget anything else.  
  
"I…"  
  
Rinoa looked at him with shining eyes, but not from the tears anymore.  
  
"Say it. I want to hear it."  
  
"I love you…"  
  
She granted him her most beautiful smile ever. Squall leant over her to reach her lips, both closing their eyes. They kissed under the starry sky.  
  
"Maybe I should go home, now," Rinoa said after the kiss.  
  
"It's too late, it's dangerous outside at night. Selphie offered you to stay in her room, remember?"  
  
"I don't want to disturb…"  
  
"She offered it. It would be rude to refuse!"  
  
"Well, okay then…but I'll leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
They headed for the Garden, Squall having his arm around Rinoa's shoulders. She was leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
Squall left Rinoa at the entrance of Selphie's room, just aside his. As he entered his room and closed the door, he heard the girls talking and giggling on the other side of the wall. He smiled for himself.  
  
He slowly and carefully took off his jacket but it was still painful. He let it fall on the floor then put his necklace on his desk. After that, he took off his shirt. He had to grit his teeth not to scream. Once he had it off, he felt his back was all soaked, he just wondered from what. He got his answer when he looked at his shirt: the back was cut and it was red from blood each side of the cut.  
  
"God…"  
  
He threw the shirt away. He had plenty so it wasn't a real problem. He took a peek inside his jacket. It was pretty bloody too. He didn't even want to start thinking about what his back looked like. He put on an old shirt before leaving his room to go have his jacket washed. Then he went to the infirmary.  
  
Doctor Kadowaki was primarily surprised to see him so late; then angry and worry when she looked at the wound.  
  
"Gh…" Squall groan when she got the shirt up.  
  
"My God!" she exclaimed. "Glad you can't see that!"  
  
She asked him to totally take off the shirt while she went to get something in her office. Squall was sitting on a bed. He saw his shirt was bloody again. Kadowaki came back and cleaned the wound, almost making Squall scream from pain.  
  
"Where does this come from?"  
  
"A gunblade."  
  
She stopped cleaning, looking at Squall who couldn't see her face because he was facing her his back.  
  
"I know only two persons who got gunblades: you and Seifer. Since I heard about the fight, I don't think you did that by yourself."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"You don't have to explain. My job is to heal, not judge."  
  
She finished cleaning then started bandaging the cut.  
  
"Can you tell me how I'm still bleeding even if the wound was made almost an hour ago?"  
  
"It's not bleeding anymore. It was before because you were still moving, not giving your wound a chance to rest so it was keeping bleeding."  
  
She finished with the bandage. It was all over his chest and back.  
  
"It's not a very deep wound, it's just a long one. It was well done!"  
  
"Thanks, anyway. Can I ask you a favour?" he said turning his head to her. "Don't tell anybody about this."  
  
"I thought your friends were at the fight… They didn't see it?"  
  
"They were pretty far and it was getting dark. At first I wasn't sure how bad I was wounded. I knew Seifer's blade touched me, I just didn't know how. When I putted back my jacket after the fight, the others didn't see the blood. Please don't tell them, it will just make them worry!"  
  
"What's in the infirmary, stays in the infirmary. But you have to rest and don't make useless moves if you can avoid it. No fight for a couple of days either. It' a fast healing wound, but you better take care of it."  
  
"Thanks, doctor…"  
  
"You're welcome, it's my job," she said shrugging.  
  
Squall went to get his jacket back. It was all soaked, but at least, it was clean. He put it on the back of his chair, back in his room. He took off his shirt and let it fall on the floor. He took off his leather pants and went to bed, only wearing underwear.  
  
He dreamt about Rinoa: with her white dress at the graduation party, with her blue clothing at many other places… He saw her face, smiling at him; horrified when he was pierced by the Sorceress's attack… it was a pretty good dream… until he saw Rinoa falling from Garden once again… 


	5. A Mission For a Decision

Chapter 4: A Mission for A Decision  
  
  
  
Rinoa left the next morning. Squall was hiding his wound to everybody. Even if he was supposed to take it easy, he tried to act as normal as possible. He knew his friends would notice there was something wrong if he slew down.  
  
He didn't have training for the whole week, disappointing Zell. He saw Rinoa just a few times because she had to assist her father in some boring meetings. Not seeing her too often made him forget about his dream of the future.  
  
He was forced to change his bandage almost everyday because some moves he made caused the cut to reopen and bleed again. He felt week the whole week from all the blood he lost.  
  
The easy time ended quite fast when an announcement was heard.  
  
"Squall, this is Headmaster Cid speaking. Come to my office right now!"  
  
Squall was at the cafeteria with Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Seifer. Zell was still having a hard time seeing Seifer in the Garden. The others accepted him easily and Seifer was happy with that. Even if he didn't like Zell very much either, he has tried his best to make him change his mind about him. Earlier this week, when he saw him running in the hall, he let him go without punishing him. As the leader of the Disciplinary 'Posse', it was a miss of his duty.  
  
Of course Zell saw Seifer letting him go away, but still he couldn't accept him…yet.  
  
"It sounds like an emergency," Quistis said. "You better get going."  
  
Squall got up.  
  
"Okay. See ya later!"  
  
The others waved back to him then he left.  
  
Seifer turned his head to look at Zell with a thoughtful face. He was at the opposite side of the cafeteria, far from the others and was facing his back to the gang. Selphie noticed.  
  
"Still haven't got him your side?"  
  
Seifer slowly shook his head. Selphie looked at the ceiling, thinking about something. She snapped her fingers when she came up with an idea.  
  
"Zell is a bit mad because he didn't have training with Squall the whole week," she explained. "What do you say asking him to have training with you?"  
  
"Yeah!" Irvine approved. "Good idea!"  
  
"What if he refuses? You all know how mean I was to him when we were kids."  
  
"But you have changed," Quistis said. "He has changed. He'll end up giving you a chance."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"It's worth to try, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true."  
  
Seifer got up and walked to Zell. The others kept their eyes on them.  
  
"What do you want?" Zell asked rudely when Seifer was by his side.  
  
Seifer sat up in front of him.  
  
"Squall was quite busy this week, wasn't he?"  
  
Zell looked at him, noticing Seifer was trying to be kind. He made an effort himself.  
  
"Yeah, bummer!"  
  
"You're upset?"  
  
"Of course, I am! He's always training with me, almost everyday! He didn't for the whole week without telling me why!"  
  
Zell frowned. He didn't know why he was telling Seifer all that.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
Zell looked curious.  
  
"You wanna know?" Seifer asked playfully.  
  
"Why not? You started, now spit it up!"  
  
"Wanna train with me?"  
  
Zell was surprised. He wasn't waiting for that kind of proposition coming from Seifer.  
  
"You're not a SeeD."  
  
"So what? Not only SeeDs train!"  
  
Zell raised an eyebrow looking at Seifer.  
  
"Why do you want to train with me?"  
  
"Why does Squall train with you?"  
  
"Because he's my friend."  
  
"Maybe I'm trying to be too…"  
  
Zell thought about it. Maybe he should give him a chance… He's trying so hard to make the others forgive him. Even Squall did!  
  
"…Ok…But don't think I'm accepting you! I just have to train to stay in good form and I don't to go alone."  
  
"Alright, then it's settled. Let's go!"  
  
Both got up and left the cafeteria, heading for the training center.  
  
"Looks like he's gonna succeed," Irvine said.  
  
Selphie nodded.  
  
Quistis decided to talk about something else.  
  
"I wonder what does the Headmaster wants from Squall. Hope there's nothing wrong."  
  
Squall was standing straight in front of Cid and making the SeeD's salute. Cid made him stop that.  
  
"I got a message from Deling City," he explained.  
  
Squall worried for a second.  
  
"It's from General Caraway," Cid continued.  
  
From that moment, Squall really started to worry. Cid raised a hand to reassure him.  
  
"It's not about Rinoa if it's what you're afraid of."  
  
Squall sighed before remembering he had to stay formal.  
  
"He's asking for some SeeDs."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why would he need SeeDs? He got the army."  
  
"Why did he need SeeDs against the Sorceress?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true."  
  
Squall came back to the initial problem.  
  
"So what's the mission?"  
  
"It's another reason why he asked for SeeDs: there is a mutiny in Deling. The soldiers are trying to take over the city. For his own security, General Caraway had to left the town in a hurry and is asking us to calm the things down. Only the highest ranked soldiers came up with that idea, the others are just obeying."  
  
"We have to go there and fix things up?"  
  
"Exactly. Some soldiers are very dangerous so don't hesitate to kill."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Cid frowned before smiling.  
  
"You're so serious, Squall. When I think at first you didn't even want the leader job…"  
  
Cid was lost in his memories. He shook his head to get back in the present.  
  
"Anyway. Now you have to decide who you'll send there."  
  
"I'll go myself and I'll take my friends if you don't mind."  
  
"That means?"  
  
"Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Well you know it's the kind of mission SeeD candidates can't afford. Only us are experienced enough."  
  
"As you wish. You're the one in charge."  
  
"And I would like to ask you a favor."  
  
Squall hesitated telling, but Cid encouraged him to go further.  
  
"Ask."  
  
"Well… I would like to take someone else," he said insisting on the word 'someone'.  
  
Cid frowned as he understood immediately whom he was talking about.  
  
"He's not a SeeD…"  
  
"Let's say it's a test, to test if he's worthy of our trust. Besides he's more experimented than a few long time SeeDs I knew."  
  
The Headmaster kept silent, thinking about it. When he put back his sight back on Squall, he smiled.  
  
"Granted!"  
  
Squall went back to the cafeteria and stood by his friends' side, looking around.  
  
"So what did he want from you?" Irvine inquired.  
  
Squall didn't answer, looking around for something.  
  
"Where is Zell? And Seifer?"  
  
He looked at his friends and noticed they were hiding something to him. He insisted.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Selphie smiled mysteriously, making Squall's patience diminish.  
  
"We don't have time to play! Where are they?"  
  
Seeing Squall was serious, Quistis decided it was enough.  
  
"At the training center," she answered.  
  
"Both?" Squall asked with a surprised face.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Together?" he asked with his voice growing louder with the surprise.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Seifer made his move and Zell followed him," Irvine explained.  
  
Squall was amazed. He never thought Zell would end up changing his mind about Seifer.  
  
Squall turned around to go get them when he saw them entering cafeteria, both laughing like crazy. They were covered with dust and dirt. The four others just looked at them as they approached, astonished.  
  
"I told you not to summon Quezacoatl so close to the water," Seifer told Zell still laughing.  
  
"And what about you using Tornado magic in the middle of a sand spot!"  
  
They laughed again. Seifer suddenly noticed the others were looking at them.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Squall just shrugged and smiled.  
  
"Nothing, just glad you too finally get along."  
  
Seifer and Zell looked at each other and shrugged like it was obvious.  
  
"Anyway, we got serious work to do," Squall interrupted.  
  
"We got a mission?" Irvine asked.  
  
"We got a mission," Squall answered. "We have to stop a mutiny in Deling. The soldiers are trying to tale over the city."  
  
"Will we be under Caraway's orders?" Selphie asked.  
  
Squall shook his head.  
  
"No. He had to leave the city for his own security. We'll be on our own. We will have to kill the troublemakers; highest ranked soldiers started all this mess. The others are only following orders."  
  
"Who's going?" Zell asked in an I-wanna-go tone.  
  
"Myself. And Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Selphie, you're coming with me."  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Finally some action!" Zell said.  
  
Seifer waved to them heading for the exit.  
  
"I think I'll see ya later, then."  
  
He was about to leave.  
  
"And Seifer?" Squall stopped him.  
  
He turned around and put his fist on his hip, looking at Squall with a what-now face.  
  
"You come along."  
  
"What?"  
  
The others were just as surprised as Seifer. Squall was very serious.  
  
"But he's not a SeeD!" Irvine protested.  
  
Squall lost patience.  
  
"Enough! Give me a break with that stupid excuse! He's not a SeeD, so what?"  
  
Irvine quickly shook his hands in front of him. Squall walked to Seifer and calmed down.  
  
"We're kinda low of experienced SeeDs here. This is an important mission and beginners can't afford it. You saw as much fight as we did so I'm asking you to came with us."  
  
Seifer wasn't sure what he should do.  
  
"What will I have to do?"  
  
"The same thing than us and since I'm in charge, you'll have to follow my orders. You know you hate orders, especially if they're coming from me, but if you know you won't be able to do that, then don't even bother coming with us."  
  
Seifer turned around to face Squall his back and kept his head down for a while.  
  
"Kill Galbadian soldiers?" he asked half turning his head backward still keeping it down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Seifer turned and faced Squall  
  
"You bet, I'm coming!"  
  
Squall smiled.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"So! When do we leave?"  
  
Zell and Seifer cleaned up a bit, then they all prepared for the mission. Taking their weapons, potions, equipping magics and junctionning GFs, they were all ready and went to the parking lot. Squall drove all the way to Deling. It wasn't a problem because Balamb Garden was on the continent, not on its island as it used to be.  
  
They entered the city easily. There were just a few soldiers. Seifer wanted to kill them but Squall objected, saying only the high ranked soldiers were dangerous. The others were just obeying. Of course Squall had already explain the purpose of this mission before leaving the Garden and again in the car to be sure everyone was understanding but Seifer's killer instinct tended to forget the priorities.  
  
Once they were in front of the car renting shop, Squall stepped forward and faced them.  
  
"There's no use for us to stay together. We'll split into two teams. I'll lead the first one and…"  
  
He looked at the others to decide who was to be the other leader. Zell punched and hopped, telling Squall he wanted to lead. Squall bent and slowly shook his head. Not that he didn't trust Zell, just that he wanted him in his team. Squall got his eyes back on his friends and locked them on Seifer. Zell was sulking.  
  
"Seifer, you'll lead the other team."  
  
He continued before anybody could say anything else.  
  
"I'm taking Zell and Quistis. Irvine and Selphie, you go with Seifer. And remember: only the high ranked soldiers are to kill. If you're not forced, don't hurt the others."  
  
Seifer looked bored.  
  
"Alright, alright, we know!"  
  
Squall frowned, crossing his arms on his chest and facing Seifer.  
  
"It's serious, Seifer! You're the leader of the team because I think you're worth my trust!"  
  
Seifer was annoyed but still nodded. Squall signalled Irvine to approach.  
  
"You watch him, ok?" he whispered.  
  
Irvine winked to show he understands.  
  
The teams split up. Squall's team went on the main street where Galbadia hotel was. Not many soldier. Not many people either. Good thing. Not involving people would make their job easier.  
  
"Well, it's kinda calm around here…" Zell said deceived.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
The SeeDs froze.  
  
"Show me your face!"  
  
They turned around slowly to obey. A soldier was aiming his gun at them.  
  
"I never saw you before. Where are you from? This city is under Galbadia's army's control!"  
  
Squall and Zell exchanged glances as they understood that soldier was a troublemaker. Squall stepped forward.  
  
"We're SeeDs from Balamb Garden and we're here to stop this nonsense!"  
  
He took his gunblade with both hands, Zell stood in fight position and Quistis cracked her whip. The soldier called for reinforcement and two more came. They shot but the SeeDs dodged the bullets and counterattacked. Each took care of one soldier. When Squall was finishing his opponent off, the soldier shot one last time. The bullet past a centimetre away from his face. From the surprise, Squall collapsed. The soldiers were down.  
  
With horror, Quistis and Zell ran to him, sure he was dead.  
  
"Squall!!" Quistis yelled.  
  
Zell kneeled by his friend's side, ready for the worst. Squall slowly sat up, causing his friends to sigh from relief.  
  
"My God, Squall! Don't ever do that again!" Zell exclaimed patting his back, making Squall hold back a painful groaning.  
  
"I was sure you were…" Quistis started unable to finish.  
  
Fear was on her face and on Zell's. Squall reassured them.  
  
"I'm okay, the shot didn't touch me."  
  
He touched his face were the bullet past by to reassure himself. His back was the only thing painful.  
  
"But I was as scared as you are!"  
  
The three laughed together.  
  
The other team was walking through the other streets. No soldier to fight. Seifer was really bored. He swung his gunblade in front of him with anger.  
  
"So boring! I thought this kinda job was exciting! Not even a soldier yet!"  
  
Irvine and Selphie were still careful.  
  
"Calm down, man! We'll find some soon enough," Irvine assured.  
  
He was kinda bored himself, having his gun on his shoulder. Selphie swung her nunchaku before catching it with one hand.  
  
"I agree with him, it's booooring!"  
  
Irvine agreed too of course. He was an action guy and walking in the middle of a lifeless street wasn't very exciting.  
  
"What can I do? I'm not the leader."  
  
When both turned their sight to him, Seifer remembered HE was the leader. He decided to act like one.  
  
"I bet the big action is at Caraway's mansion. Let's go!"  
  
All happy again, the team made its move.  
  
Squall's team was already there. They were standing on the street in front of the closed iron gate. Two soldiers were guarding the gate, looking at them with a suspicious look. Squall put a fist on his hip and frowned, wondering what to do.  
  
"What now?" he asked shrugging.  
  
The soldiers gave him his answer as they took their gun and aimed it at them.  
  
"Go away! You don't have anything to do here!"  
  
Squall took his gunblade and gave the soldiers a mad cornered smile.  
  
"Yes, we do…"  
  
The SeeDs attacked, not giving any chance to the soldiers. They didn't have the time to shoot. They were down in no time.  
  
When the gang was about to open the gate, aiming noise was heard behind them.  
  
"Hands up! And don't move!"  
  
The SeeDs froze and obeyed. They slowly turned around. Zell widened up his eyes.  
  
"Waah! We're surrounded!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
One of the soldiers stepped forward, still aiming at them. He was looking pretty nasty.  
  
"You're SeeDs, aren't you? I bet that Caraway called for you."  
  
He was especially aiming at Squall who just kept frowning at him with a mad face. The soldier lost patience from that annoying face. He put the barrel of his gun under Squall's chin, making him lift his head a bit.  
  
"I asked you a question!"  
  
Squall didn't make a move while Zell was getting pretty nervous by his side. The soldier was about to shoot.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Every soldier turned around. Squall, Zell and Quistis saw who shouted.  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Seifer was standing behind the soldiers with Irvine and Selphie.  
  
"Need a hand?" Seifer proposed.  
  
"Why not?" Squall smiled.  
  
The nasty soldier got mad.  
  
"Seifer, you traitor!"  
  
"No, I'm not! We were betrayed by the Sorceress who was controlling our minds!"  
  
"We would have ruled the world by now, Seifer! You'll pay!"  
  
A big battle started, SeeDs against Galbadian soldiers as always. Bullets were flying everywhere but none of them touched the group. Soldiers were killed one by one. Soon, there was not any soldier left, only six tired fighters.  
  
"Pff… Hey, thanks, man!" Zell exclaimed at Seifer.  
  
"A few seconds later and we would have picked up Squall's brain on the floor, huh?" Selphie joked.  
  
Everyone laughed nervously because it was true.  
  
Squall moved away from his friends a little, trapped in his thoughts and feeling pretty weak. The others kept up talking.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
He turned around and his face lightened up when he saw Rinoa running to him. She stopped a meter away from him to catch her breath. Squall was happy to see her but a bit surprised too. He walked towards her.  
  
"Rinoa! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm living here, you see?"  
  
Squall shook his head  
  
"I mean…I thought you would have left with your father?!"  
  
"In fact, he asked me to make sure the SeeDs he called take care of their mission. I didn't think it would be you."  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad to see you."  
  
They smiled to each other. Squall facial expression changed suddenly. A small shining light was seen about twenty meters behind Rinoa. Without saying a thing, he grabbed Rinoa's arms and dropped onto the ground, dragging her with him. Squall ended up on his back and Rinoa landed on him. She hid her face on his chest when she heard a bullet passing above them. When she risked an eye up, everything was back to normal.  
  
"How did you know, Squall? Thanks anyway."  
  
She started to worry when she took a glance of his face.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
He was having hard time keeping his eyes open. He mumbled in big pain.  
  
"Squall! What's wrong?"  
  
"My…back…"  
  
"What's with your back? Squall!"  
  
Alerted by her scream, the others joined them quickly.  
  
"What's going on?" Zell asked kneeling.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Rinoa was panicking. Selphie helped her get off Squall while Irvine was trying to make Squall sit up. The weak guy moaned from pain.  
  
"What happened?" Zell asked. "A minute ago he was well and now he looks so weak!"  
  
"No, he wasn't. If you knew Squall as well as I do, you'd have known," Quistis said.  
  
"He said it's his back," Rinoa told the others in a worried tone.  
  
"Let's see…give me a hand," Irvine said.  
  
With the help of Rinoa, they took Squall's jacket off.  
  
"My god!!" Rinoa shouted.  
  
Squall's grey T-shirt was covered from blood. The inside of his jacket was pretty bloody too.  
  
"Where the hell is this come from?" Zell asked in disbelieve.  
  
Seifer kept silent while the others were surrounding Squall. The wounded guy was about to faint.  
  
"We'll see later about that," Rinoa cut in. "Let's take him into my house, quick!"  
  
"I'll take him," Irvine said.  
  
"Let me open the gate first."  
  
"I'll give you a hand," Seifer proposed.  
  
"Me too!" Zell added.  
  
Once the gate was open, Irvine carried Squall in. Selphie has taken Squall's jacket. As they were passing the gate, Rinoa came back to Squall's side and held his hand.  
  
"The…shooter…"  
  
Irvine smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. He was down before he noticed he missed his target whatever it was."  
  
'I know he was aiming for me,' Squall thought in his foggy mind. 'It was a warning. It's them who will attack me.'  
  
"They…are…after me…"  
  
"Shh…don't speak," Irvine ordered.  
  
'I know who I'm dealing with now. They know I'm here, they know…I gotta go or the others will be in danger…'  
  
Selphie went to open the door for the mansion. Squall could barely move in Irvine's arms. He was about to close his eyes.  
  
"Hold on, Squall," Rinoa's soft voice said. "Stay with me…"  
  
Squall fainted. 


	6. Healing Before Leaving

Chapter 5: Healing Before Leaving  
  
  
  
Irvine was on the phone.  
  
"Ok…we're waiting for you, Dr. Kadowaki."  
  
He hanged up and went to the room they put Squall in, rubbing his chin and frowning. Squall was in bed, his chest bandaged once again. He was still unconscious. Rinoa was sitting on the bed nearby him, holding his hand.  
  
When Irvine entered the room, Selphie rushed to him. Everyone was in the room, sitting or leaning against a wall all over.  
  
"What did you learn?" she asked.  
  
Irvine crossed his arms on his chest, still frowning. Everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Apparently, the doctor treated that wound a week ago."  
  
Zell approached.  
  
"Last week? Nonsense! It was bleeding like it was just made!"  
  
"It was supposed to be a fast healing wound, but Squall didn't take care of it so it just kept up reopening."  
  
Zell's face became guilty.  
  
"That's why he didn't want to train with me! I'm supposed to be his best friend and I didn't see that!"  
  
He heavily sat down on the floor. Quistis leant by his side and put a hand on his back.  
  
"How could you know?"  
  
Zell looked at her.  
  
"But you noticed something was wrong… I didn't."  
  
Quistis tried to comfort him.  
  
"Yes I knew. There was hesitation when he was attacking, he was paler than usual and looked tired after a single fight. I know him for a long time not like you."  
  
Zell took his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees.  
  
"How blind I was! Of course he was tired!"  
  
Rinoa looked at Irvine.  
  
"It reopened when he dragged me to the ground?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall before getting up and went to Irvine.  
  
"Give me your coat, Irvine. I'll make it washed."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looked at his left sleeve. It was covered by blood, Squall's blood. This arm was on Squall's back when he carried him inside. Everyone was so worried about him he hasn't noticed yet.  
  
"Oh! Well, ok."  
  
He took off his coat and handed it to Rinoa. She took the opportunity to take Squall's T-shirt and jacket along.  
  
When Rinoa left the room, Irvine and Selphie went to sit down not far from the side of the bed Rinoa was sitting on earlier. They sat down on the floor and talked. Seifer was leaning against a wall, looking at Squall, his arms crossed on his chest. He was looking preoccupy, thoughtful. Selphie noticed.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer shook his head and looked at her for a while before putting his gaze back on Squall.  
  
"Well…"  
  
Rinoa entered the room followed by Kadowaki. Zell got up.  
  
"How is he?" she asked.  
  
"As you can see," Rinoa answered.  
  
Kadowaki crossed her arms on her chest and sighed, slowly shaking her head.  
  
"I told him to be careful! It's a fast healing wound if you take care of it, young fool!"  
  
"It happened last week?" Zell asked.  
  
Rinoa went back to Squall's side.  
  
"He didn't want me to tell you, but now…"  
  
"How did it happen?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Ask yourself: what happened last week?"  
  
The others thought. Kadowaki turned her gaze to Seifer.  
  
"Don't you know, Seifer?"  
  
As everyone turned to him, he looked at his feet. Rinoa suddenly understood.  
  
"The fight…"  
  
She looked at Seifer and frowned.  
  
"It's your fault!"  
  
Seifer tried to avoid her eyes, but he couldn't.  
  
"I didn't know I touched him! At first I was sure I did, but when I saw him keeping on fighting, I thought at least I didn't, but… looks like I did…"  
  
Rinoa calmed herself down.  
  
"It's not your fault, then…"  
  
She looked back at Squall and stroked his face.  
  
"I think everybody should get out. Waiting here is useless and he really needs the rest," Kadowaki said.  
  
Selphie and Irvine got up and went outside with Zell and Quistis.  
  
"He lost so much blood… it will take some time before he's full healthy again. If he can end up doing what's good for him!"  
  
Just before following the others, Kadowaki turned to Rinoa.  
  
"I think Rinoa can stay here. When he'll wake up, he'll probably want to see you," she added before leaving.  
  
Seifer was about to go too but at the last minute, he went back to Rinoa.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry, Rinoa…If I knew it you can be sure…"  
  
"It's ok, Seifer. I'm not taking you for responsible. He is. A whole week is more than enough to heal that kind of wound, but he didn't take the time to rest…"  
  
She rested her head on Squall's chest.  
  
"And you lied to me…" she whispered to her beloved.  
  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep, Seifer still standing by her side. He took off his coat and put it on Rinoa's shoulders. He had a little smile for her and a curious look for Squall.  
  
"What's going on with me?" he asked himself. "Not so long ago I would have been pretty happy to see Squall like that, but I'm not! I'm…worried…"  
  
He approached Squall from the other side of the bed and looked at him.  
  
"You better get better fast!"  
  
He faced the unconscious guy his back to leave, but just before, he turned his head and had a smile.  
  
"My friend…"  
  
He left the room.  
  
Squall slowly opened his eyes. He felt so weak he was sure he couldn't even get up.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?"  
  
He remembered in a flash: the soldier who shot to him.  
  
"My wound…"  
  
When he weakly turned his head, he noticed Rinoa sleeping with Seifer's coat on, her head on his chest. He caressed her hair.  
  
"I have to…"  
  
He tried to slowly put her aside to permit him sit up. He suddenly felt so weak he dropped back on his pillow. He closed his eyes to wait for the weakness to go away. Rinoa woke up.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked with concern.  
  
"Weak…" he said with a low voice. "Very weak…"  
  
"I'm not surprised! You were bleeding so much!"  
  
There was something in her voice telling him he did something wrong. He identified it as anger.  
  
"My wound…"  
  
"Yes, your wound! The one you got last week from Seifer during the fight!"  
  
Now she was angry.  
  
"You lied to me!! You said you were alright!"  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
"You lied to me!"  
  
She faced him her back, angry and sad.  
  
Squall forced himself to sit up and put his hands on Rinoa's shoulders. Another weakness forced him to lean against her back not to fall.  
  
"S…sorry…I…I didn't want you to worry about me…"  
  
He was speaking in a so low and weak voice Rinoa changed her angry face for a worried one and turned around to help Squall lay back on the bed. She approached her face to his as he was closing his eyes.  
  
"You just rest now," she said in a low voice. "You get better, you hear? You'll stay here until you get better."  
  
She got up after kissing him on his forehead and left with Seifer's coat on her arm.  
  
"As soon as I'm strong enough to stand up, I'll leave…I have to…I won't put you in danger, Rinoa…"  
  
He fell asleep.  
  
After getting news from Squall, the others went back to Garden as Rinoa asked them to, making them promise to come back the next week to get Squall. The whole week long, she made Squall eat in bed, forced him to rest all day long. She was always staying with him to make sure he was resting. Every single minute she wasn't with him, he was trying to get up and leave, but she was always coming back before he could, acting angry and forcing him back to bed. Of course he wasn't strong enough to walk. All the time spent in bed weakened him, but he knew in his heart there wasn't much time left.  
  
At the end of the week, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and Zell went to Deling to get Squall. Seifer had some work to do in Garden so he didn't come along.  
  
Rinoa got out of the house, Squall leaning against her, too weak to walk by himself. Zell got out of the car and took Rinoa's place to take Squall to the car. Rinoa kissed Squall just before he left.  
  
"Take care!" she said waving at him.  
  
When the boys entered the car, Irvine drove them back to Garden. The Garden then left his spot and went full north. It landed on the continent.  
  
Zell wanted to help Squall walking but Squall pushed him away.  
  
"I can walk," he said. "Leave me alone…"  
  
Feeling sad, Zell looked at his friend walking to his dorm, sometimes leaning against a wall from weakness, but he managed to get to his room. He dropped onto his bed and rested a few minutes.  
  
"Squall?" a voice asked at the entrance of the room.  
  
Squall took a peek at the door. It was Quistis.  
  
"You got a letter. I was sure you were too weak to come and get it so I brought it."  
  
She handed him the sealed envelope.  
  
"Who is it from?"  
  
"Don't know. The Headmaster got it yesterday."  
  
Squall didn't open it.  
  
"You hungry? Wanna come with us?"  
  
He was hungry of course, but the only thing he was thinking about was to leave that place! But eating gives energy…"  
  
"Ok…"  
  
He put the letter in his jacket and slowly got up. Quistis resisted the desire to help him. She just walked slower to the cafeteria with him. Once there, the others were waiting for them.  
  
"You're still pretty weak, huh?" Selphie asked as she looked at his face.  
  
"Rinoa forced me to stay in bed the whole week, of course I'm still weak!"  
  
Irvine laughed.  
  
"Mommy Rinoa!"  
  
The others laughed along and Squall smiled. Thanks to Irvine Squall wasn't thinking about leaving during this time.  
  
"Where's Seifer?" Squall asked eating.  
  
"He got lot of work," Quistis answered.  
  
Squall turned to Zell.  
  
"Did you train with him again?"  
  
"Yup!" he answered between two munches of hotdogs. "But I can't wait to train with you again!"  
  
Squall smiled but what he was thinking about wasn't to make smile anybody.  
  
'When I'll leave, I could get killed… If I am, we'll never train again, Zell…Sorry…'  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Zell asked.  
  
Squall shook his head.  
  
"Just tired."  
  
He finished eating then got up.  
  
"I think I'll rest for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
His friends nodded. He walked to the entrance and decided to read his letter on the way. The others looked at him until he disappeared from their sights. Reading his letter, he stopped walking just when he past by the corner of the entrance. He suddenly ran to his room, tripping all the way long, but never falling. There was fear all over his face, but determination too.  
  
The 'Disciplinary Posse' didn't see him running. If they had, they would surely have stopped him. 


	7. Leaving For Friends' Sake

Chapter 6: Leaving for Friends' Sake  
  
'We knew you would come. The mutiny was the perfect time to give you a warning… because it WAS a warning. Of course you didn't kill all of us… You can run, but you can't hide. We'll make you pay for stopping us control the world! You're dead, Squall!!'  
  
That's what was on the letter.  
  
Squall entered his room and put his gunblade's case on his bed. He opened it to see if his gunblade was inside (of course it was) he closed it and took the strap on his shoulder. (There is a strap or else how would he carry the case?)  
  
The case on his back, Squall carefully ran to the entrance of the Garden. He made sure nobody saw him until he got out. He ran a while on the field until the Garden was far enough behind him. He stopped, breathing fast and looked at his home.  
  
"Nobody will destroy that place… And nobody will hurt my friends…"  
  
He looked at the sky, thoughtful.  
  
"Somebody out there want to kill me… They will have to catch me first! At least they won't get my friends, nor Rinoa!"  
  
He walked to the snowfield at the horizon. There was some kind of a snowstorm there because it was snowing a lot. Squall knew the place so he decided to go through even with the snowstorm. He was sure he would be out in no time.  
  
  
  
After walking for a while, Squall was wondering from when was he in the middle of the snowstorm. It fact, it was for more than two hours.  
  
'What's going on? It's not supposed to be that big!'  
  
He stopped to think about it.  
  
'What if I'm…'  
  
He shook his head and walked again.  
  
"No! I'm not lost!"  
  
He looked around him, seeing nothing but snow.  
  
"But still…"  
  
Meanwhile, Rinoa just arrived at Balamb Garden. She was sure it wouldn't move because she called before coming. Strangely, she didn't speak to Squall. She was thinking it was strange, but then she thought it would surprise him.  
  
She got her car inside the parking lot before heading to Squall's room, waving to some students on her way.  
  
"Guess who?" she jumped happily in the room.  
  
She was surprised not to find anyone in the room. Squall was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh well," she shrugged.  
  
She went to the cafeteria, hoping to find somebody.  
  
Squall tripped and fell again in the snow.  
  
"Ow…"  
  
He just stood on his knees for a minute.  
  
"I got to face the truth: I-AM-LOST!"  
  
A squall right to his face forced him to protect it with his gloved hands. He shivered before cursing himself for not have taken other clothes than his usual. He was freezing and his feathered collar wasn't keeping him warm at all.  
  
"I can't stay here. I gotta move or I'll freeze right here."  
  
He got up without noticing his case's strap untied by itself, causing the case to fall. The thickness of the snow absorbed the noise so Squall didn't hear anything.  
  
The wind against him, Squall zipped up his jacket and crossed his arms in front of his face. Soon feeling his face was freezing, he directly put both his hands on it without bothering he wasn't seeing where he was going.  
  
He walked for a while, feeling his legs slowly paralysing from the cold. Breezes coming from other ways sent some icy locks hit his cheeks. Which were frozen so he didn't feel anything.  
  
Having more and more difficulties to walk, Squall tripped again and fell flat in the snow. For a second, he thought he could stay right there, but he still got up slowly and started walking again. He was so tired he didn't mind putting his hands back on his face. His sight was blurred, but not because of the snow. Dizzy, he fell again and didn't got up, not even trying.  
  
Once she was in the cafeteria, Rinoa spotted Zell right away in the waiting line. She giggled and reached him.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Rinoa! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see Squall, but he's not in his room. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Just a sec, would ya?"  
  
It was Zell's turn.  
  
"Sorry," the girl behind the counter said. "No more hotdogs."  
  
"Darn!" Zell exclaimed punching the ground.  
  
He put his hands in his pockets and left the place with Rinoa, very deceived.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Do you know where Squall is?"  
  
Zell rubbed his chin.  
  
"Hum… it's not like him to go to the Training Centre without me, but you never know! Let's go!"  
  
They headed for the Training Centre.  
  
Squall tried to find in his will a little boost of strength to get up. He succeeded, but did only a few steps before falling again, catching his breath. He could fell his legs anymore.  
  
"Can't…walk…anymore…" he said softly.  
  
He slowly closed his eyes before half reopening them.  
  
"The snow isn't cold…it's warm…I'm well here…"  
  
The smiling face of Rinoa appeared in front of his.  
  
"Rinoa…you'll be…safe…"  
  
'Squall, I love you…'  
  
He was delirious.  
  
"I…love you…too…"  
  
He fainted, the wind covering his voice.  
  
Rinoa and Zell got out of the Training Centre with Irvine and Selphie they found there. No sign of Squall in the Center.  
  
"Where could he be, then?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Maybe at the Headmaster's office?" Selphie suggested.  
  
"Hardly," Quistis arrived. "I was just there and he wasn't."  
  
Zell turned to Rinoa.  
  
"You didn't saw anything helpful in his room when you went there?"  
  
"Well I didn't pay any attention, I was just looking for him."  
  
"Then let's go see."  
  
"I'm going to the library just in case," Quistis said.  
  
"I'll look at the Quad," Selphie added.  
  
"I'll see at the infirmary if somebody saw him," Irvine said.  
  
The group went different ways.  
  
When Rinoa and Zell entered Squall's room, Zell knew there was something wrong.  
  
"Where is his gunblade?" he asked.  
  
Rinoa looked around.  
  
"Even the case is missing! I never saw Squall take his case before!"  
  
"Anyway that means he's not in the Garden," Rinoa concluded.  
  
"But why?"  
  
They found the answer on Squall's desk. There was a crumpled piece of paper. Zell read it.  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
She came to read along.  
  
"God…"  
  
They exchanged a glance before running outside of the room.  
  
Squall didn't know how he woke up either how he still had the strength to walk and he didn't care. He knew he was walking but he wasn't sensing his legs anymore. He was frozen to the bones and all his body was painful.  
  
"Rinoa…I'll be here…I promise…" he said still delirious.  
  
His legs finally gave up and he fell again. This time, nothing would make him get up anymore.  
  
"Squall! Get up! You can't give up!"  
  
Squall heard the voice as if it was right in his mind. It was the voice of his dream and it was really there, not from his delirious state.  
  
"Leave me…alone…"  
  
"You gotta hold on!"  
  
"It's you that told me to leave… I did…To die here or being killed…the others'll be safe…"  
  
"You can't die, Squall! YOU CAN'T!!"  
  
"Let me sleep…"  
  
The voice was still calling but Squall couldn't hear it anymore. Nothing would wake him up now.  
  
The snow slowly started to cover him like it was closing his coffin.  
  
The gang was running to the entrance of the Garden.  
  
"Does anybody have an idea why he left?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I'm sure it's because he didn't want us to get involved in this," Rinoa answered.  
  
"We have to find him!" Zell exclaimed. "We've always been together for everything so there's no way we'll let him go through this alone!"  
  
"Right!" everyone answered.  
  
As they ran out, somebody stopped them.  
  
"Halt! No running in Garden! I'll discipline you, guys!"  
  
It was Seifer looking very serious doing his job, but when everyone turned to him with worried faces, he worried himself.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Squall is gone!" Rinoa told.  
  
"Oh! I saw him…"  
  
Rinoa jumped and grabbed him by the scurf of the neck.  
  
"When? Where?"  
  
The others helped Seifer get rid of Rinoa.  
  
"Calm down, Rinoa," Selphie said. "Tell us, Seifer."  
  
"He was in a big hurry so I guess he didn't saw me. I was just entering Garden. He was heading for the snow field."  
  
"What?" Quistis gasped in horror. "There's a snowstorm there!"  
  
"When?" Irvine asked Seifer.  
  
"Three hours or maybe more. God!"  
  
They all started to panic.  
  
"What was he wearing?" Quistis asked with hope.  
  
"His usual clothes and he was carrying his gunblade's case on his back."  
  
Zell tried to reassure everyone.  
  
"Wait, guys! He already went to that place so he knows it. Maybe he got through."  
  
Quistis shook her head, not optimistic as her friend.  
  
"Not in the middle of a snowstorm, Zell."  
  
"We have to go find him!" Rinoa said.  
  
"Yeah!" Selphie added.  
  
"Alright," Quistis said. "I'll warn the Headmaster while you go get things useful: proper clothes and sheets for him when we'll find him. And flares in case we get lost ourselves. Move out!"  
  
Everyone, including Seifer went to their dorm except Rinoa.  
  
"I didn't bring anything with me!"  
  
"Come with me," Selphie said. "You'll take my clothes.  
  
Rinoa followed her friend.  
  
Not even half an hour later, they were at the parking lot.  
  
"You got everything?" Quistis asked  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Seifer arrived with a rucksack, wearing his usual grey trench coat with something warmer under.  
  
"You're not forced to come…" Quistis started.  
  
"I come. It's my fault if he is…in trouble. I didn't notice when I saw him; I didn't pay attention to the distress on his face. I come and you can't change my mind!"  
  
Everyone got inside the car and Quistis drove to the snowfield. After a few minutes, they were there.  
  
"How are we gonna search now?" Irvine asked.  
  
"We split," Seifer proposed.  
  
So they did. Three teams of two: Irvine with Selphie, Zell with Quistis and Seifer with Rinoa.  
  
"We're all dressed up properly but if we don't find him, everyone get back in two hours," Quistis ordered. "If any of you finds him, shout as loud as you can!"  
  
Everyone was wearing warm clothes and coats and some had scarves.  
  
"Good luck," Irvine said.  
  
Every team went different ways.  
  
After half an hour of walking, Rinoa and Seifer had no sight of Squall or anything that could help find him.  
  
"Why, Seifer?"  
  
"What? I can't hear you!"  
  
She came closer and spoke louder.  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"Squall let me come back to Garden."  
  
"So it's payback time, huh?"  
  
Seifer didn't say a thing for a moment.  
  
"I can't abandon a friend…"  
  
The blowing wind covered his words, but Rinoa heard anyway. She grabbed his arm.  
  
"Thanks, Seifer!"  
  
He smiled before gently freeing his arm from Rinoa's grip, respectful that she was Squall's girlfriend.  
  
"Look carefully," he said.  
  
She nodded before looking around, not seeing much in the thickness of the snowstorm.  
  
After another half an hour, still nothing.  
  
"Maybe we should get back, Seifer. It's been an hour already and if we want to get back before the two hours, we should leave now."  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Well, a little. Why?"  
  
"If you're cold even with the clothes you're wearing for only an hour, how do you think Squall is after four hours in simple clothes?"  
  
She widened up her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Squall! What if he… NO!!"  
  
She buried her face in her hands while Seifer took her by shoulders.  
  
"Hey, don't give up already! Rinoa…"  
  
She looked at him with red and teary eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, the tears will freeze," he said rubbing the bottom of her eyes. "Look, I promise you we'll find him. And ALIVE, ok?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Let's look better around…"  
  
They continued walking.  
  
Selphie looked at her watch.  
  
"Hum…Irvine!"  
  
He turned to her. She showed him her wrist so he looked at his watch. Thinking about the same thing, they shook their head and kept on walking.  
  
"We'll find him…" Irvine said.  
  
The wind covered his voice so Selphie couldn't hear anything. Anyway, she was thinking the same thing.  
  
Zell just looked at his watch.  
  
"Quistis, it's…"  
  
Quistis shook her head, still walking.  
  
"We still haven't found him," she answered loud to cover the wind.  
  
"But you said…"  
  
"I know what I said! Just forget it and watch where you're going!"  
  
Zell smiled. He didn't want to get back, of course. He was just afraid Quistis would.  
  
Just looking around and not where she was going, Rinoa tripped when her foot hit a rock or something.  
  
"Waah!"  
  
She fell, but Seifer caught her before she touched the ground.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He put her back on her feet and took a peek at what she tripped on. Her hair floating before eyes, she couldn't see so she held them to see Seifer's eyes widening up.  
  
"What is it?" she asked crouching down by his side.  
  
Seifer cleared the snow covering his discovery.  
  
"Squall's case…"  
  
Seifer opened it. To his amazement, the gunblade was inside.  
  
"Squall would never leave his gunblade…"  
  
He closed the case and lifted it to find the strap untied.  
  
"He lost it…" Rinoa concluded.  
  
"At least he would have notice! It's impossible!"  
  
"What if… he was too weak and cold to notice?"  
  
They exchanged a glance before getting up, Seifer taking the case on his back.  
  
"Squall!!" Rinoa called.  
  
"Squall, where are you?" Seifer called along.  
  
No answer. Just the blowing wind and the falling snow.  
  
"We can't give up! At least we found something!" Seifer said.  
  
They started walking again, Seifer first. Rinoa kept looking around, getting worrier by the minute. She put her hand under the blue coat she borrowed from Selphie to clench her rings.  
  
'Squall…where are you?' she thought. 'Please, be alive…'  
  
A little open in the storm far to her left let her see something, but she wasn't sure. She stopped walking and looked again carefully, trying to pierce the snowstorm. There was definitely something on the ground. As she felt her heart beating faster, she knew it was him, she knew it with all her heart.  
  
"Squall…" she muttered. "Squall!!"  
  
She ran to the place, her scream alerting Seifer.  
  
"Rinoa, what the…?"  
  
Then he saw him too.  
  
"God… Squall!"  
  
He ran after Rinoa.  
  
Her sight was blurred from the fear tears that he could be dead. She let herself fall on her knees once she was by his side. It was Squall, no doubt about it, with snow almost totally covering his body. A little later, he would have been invisible.  
  
She turned him on his back to see his face. He was very pale, almost blue and had closed eyelids puffy and purple.  
  
"Squall!" she yelled shaking him.  
  
She held his face on her chest to heat him until Seifer arrived. He let the case and rucksack fall and he took off his own coat.  
  
"What are you doing? You'll freeze!"  
  
"My coat is warmer than a stupid sheet! Besides the coat is already warm 'cause I wore it while the sheets are cold. We want to save him, not finish him!"  
  
Rinoa had to admit he was right so Seifer covered Squall with his coat before shooting two flares from his sack. They exploded in a blue light.  
  
"It's to tell the others," Seifer explained.  
  
He kneeled by Squall's other side, staring at his lifeless-looking face. Rinoa got her ear near Squall's mouth to see if he was still breathing.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hardly…weak…"  
  
She started crying silently.  
  
"Give me a hand," Seifer said starting to rub Squall's arms and legs under the coat to make the blood run faster in the veins.  
  
Rinoa did it along while looking at Seifer's blue becoming face.  
  
"You'll catch a cold," she warned.  
  
"I don't care…"  
  
"At least, put a sheet on, please!"  
  
Seifer sighed from exasperation then took a sheet from his sack and put it on his shoulders.  
  
"There! Happy?"  
  
She smiled when he shivered.  
  
"Brr…lucky we didn't put that on Squall! It's freezing!"  
  
Seifer was trying to calm Rinoa with a little humour, but he was worried himself.  
  
Seeing her beloved like that was enough to make Rinoa panic. She held his head on her chest to give him all the warmth from her body. Suddenly, she looked at him with wide opened eyes.  
  
"What?" Seifer asked.  
  
"He moved! I'm sure I sensed him moving!"  
  
She caressed his face to clear it from the frost hair.  
  
"Squall, speak to me! Say something! Please, call my name!" she pleaded.  
  
"Come on, Squall…"  
  
After a minute, his purple lips moved weakly.  
  
"Shut…up…let me…sleep…" he hardly articulated.  
  
They didn't hear what he said but they knew he said something.  
  
"Squall!!" Rinoa called.  
  
Seifer moved to shield Squall from the wind.  
  
Rinoa started crying from relief seeing Squall was alive. His eyes moved under his eyelids but didn't open. Rinoa munched her lips. Finally, but weakly, Squall half opened his eyes.  
  
"Rinoa…" he mumbled weakly. "Am I…still…deli…rious…?"  
  
"No, you're not! I'm here, Squall!"  
  
"Glad you're okay," Seifer said.  
  
"Sei…"  
  
He couldn't finish the word.  
  
The wind blew stronger. Rinoa looked up when she sensed Squall trembling from the cold.  
  
"God! Give us a chance!" she yelled.  
  
"Sleep…so…tired…" Squall mumbled before closing his eyes.  
  
"No!" Rinoa screamed shaking him. "You have to stay awake!"  
  
"Too…hard…tired…" Squall whispered before fainting, his head falling back in Rinoa's arms.  
  
"NO!!" she yelled holding him tightly.  
  
Desperate, Rinoa put her lips on his, trying to get a reaction from him, but he didn't budge. She felt like kissing a corpse, but didn't care.  
  
The others finally arrived.  
  
"Guys!" Zell called. "You found him!!"  
  
Selphie kneeled by their side.  
  
"Is he…?" she started unable to continue.  
  
Seifer shook his head, closing his eyes.  
  
"Not yet, but if we don't hurry, he will!"  
  
Irvine got rid of his sack.  
  
"We have to get out of here fast! Quick, put him on my back!"  
  
Without arguing, they obeyed.  
  
"Which way?" Irvine asked holding Squall's legs each side of his waist.  
  
Quistis got a compass out of her pocket.  
  
"Am I the only one who thought it could be useful?"  
  
Without waiting for answer, she pointed a direction.  
  
"This way!"  
  
Zell took Irvine's sack while Seifer took off the sheet, unable to carry his sack and the case with it on.  
  
"You shouldn't," Rinoa protested.  
  
"If I keep on moving, I'll be fine."  
  
They all ran after Quistis, eager to get out of that place.  
  
'It's the second time I carry you on the verge of death, Squall,' Irvine thought. 'Don't die on me now, ok?' 


	8. When True Love And Trusting Friendship A...

Chapter 7: When True Love and Trusting Friendship Act  
  
  
  
Squall was in a critical state for three days, wandering between life and death. Rinoa didn't leave him for a minute, watching him and holding his hand, wishing and praying he would wake up. Sometimes, Seifer came to keep her company…what he said. It was only half the truth. In fact, he was afraid for Squall. The Dr said they got him back just in time, but that he might stay like that for weeks, months…  
  
Seifer wasn't sure of his feelings for Squall anymore. He hated him so much before he couldn't believe there was friendship between them now. It wasn't because of the Sorceress he hated Squall that much; it was like that since their childhood. So much have changed…  
  
Seifer entered the infirmary at the beginning of the fourth day of Squall's coma. He saw Rinoa sleeping aside Squall, her face close to his. There was fear on Rinoa's sleeping face while there was absolutely nothing on Squall's. Feeling guilty, Seifer went to put his hands on Rinoa's shoulders and softly called her name, shaking her very gently.  
  
"Hey… Rinoa…"  
  
She moved a little and yawned while stretching. Seifer stepped backward while she sat up, stretching every part of her body. Once she stopped, she looked at Seifer and granted him a little smile.  
  
"Hi, Seifer."  
  
"You cried again, huh?"  
  
She looked away and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
She looked at Squall with an emotion-less face. She already had all kinds of emotions the last three days: fear that he could die, hope he would wake up, anger he wasn't waking up and making her worry, and despair he might never wake up. She sighed before turning to Seifer.  
  
"How do you feel today?" she asked with concern.  
  
Seifer lifted a thumb and smiled.  
  
When they got Squall back at Garden, Seifer has fainted and had to stay in bed a whole day, stuck with a fever.  
  
Seifer held his hand towards Rinoa.  
  
"Let's go have breakfast, Rinoa. The others are all waiting…"  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall, hesitating. Seifer understood she was afraid he might wake up while she wouldn't be there.  
  
"You have to eat something if you want to stay healthy yourself. There's nothing more for you to do here…"  
  
She looked at Seifer with wet becoming eyes before throwing herself in his arms and crying. Seifer held her and caressed her hair.  
  
"Why?" she cried. "Why is he doing that to me?"  
  
She cried louder, clenching Seifer's arm.  
  
"I feel so helpless!!" she continued.  
  
Seifer tried to comfort her.  
  
"While he is in that coma, only the doctor can take care of him. It'll be when he'll wake up he'll need us… and you even more."  
  
She looked up at him with puffy eyes and tears all over her face. Seifer put his hands on that so beautiful even looking sad face.  
  
"I know him, Rinoa," he said clearing her cheeks from the tears with his thumbs. "He's not the giving up type. When he'll be ready, he'll wake up."  
  
She sniffed a little and swallowed her sadness up.  
  
"Give me a smile. You're much beautiful when you're smiling."  
  
She was about to do that when Seifer suddenly stopped her.  
  
"On second thought, save it for Squall. Let's go eat now."  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Seifer…" she murmured. "You're so kind…"  
  
Seifer closed his eyes, hesitating, then hugged her back. What was wrong in comforting a friend? Maybe his past memories were stopping him against his will.  
  
'Squall…' Seifer thought. 'Hope you know how she loves you…'  
  
They left the infirmary and headed for the cafeteria.  
  
It was like floating in space. He knew it because he already went into space. Except now he couldn't even try to move himself. He was drifting in a coma like state. It was some kind of delirium because sometimes, voices were heard. But that's all it was: voices. Nobody except him or if there was anybody, he couldn't see: it was all dark. Or maybe he was blind? Drifting alone, blind and paralyzed… What a nightmare!  
  
'Am I dead or what?' he thought.  
  
'Squall! Don't do that to me!'  
  
It was Rinoa's voice.  
  
'Don't die on me now, ok?'  
  
This was Irvine's.  
  
'Hope you know how she loves you…'  
  
Seifer's.  
  
Squall was totally helpless.  
  
'What is this place? Why am I here?'  
  
'Find in your will the strength to wake up, Squall.'  
  
That nightmare's voice again. Squall was sure he knew it.  
  
'Why are you always after me?'  
  
'I…can't tell you…'  
  
'What did you say? My will?'  
  
'Remember the snowfield?'  
  
Of course Squall remembered. The cold and deadly wind piercing his clothes like a thousand needles and slowly but surely paralyzing his body like poisonous needles.  
  
'You have great friends. They risked their life for you. Will you thank them in endangering them?'  
  
'No…They won't die because of me, never!'  
  
'Say it again, feel it, believe it.'  
  
'NEVER!!'  
  
In the infirmary, Squall opened his eyes wide.  
  
When the infirmary coming from duo entered the cafeteria, they looked around for their friends.  
  
"Seifer! Rinoa! Over here!" Zell got up from his seat waving to them.  
  
He sat back when the others joined in. Quistis had her hands together on the table as she looked at Rinoa with hopeful face.  
  
"Something new?"  
  
Rinoa's face answered her question.  
  
"Darn!" Zell complained. "I'm getting rusty not training for so long!!"  
  
He clenched his gloved fist.  
  
"You know, Zell," Seifer proposed, "If you need training…"  
  
Zell lifted his hand.  
  
"It was just a figure of speech."  
  
Selphie looked concern just like Irvine.  
  
"It's about time he wakes up, huh? I can't stand it!"  
  
"Me neither!" Zell added.  
  
Seifer got up with Rinoa to get her something to eat. Before leaving the table, he frowned at the rest of them. Zell shrugged.  
  
"What?" he asked the others.  
  
"Didn't you see Rinoa's face? She cried all the night again," Quistis said. "Seifer finally got her out of there to make her think about something else and you all take her back in that subject."  
  
Zell lifted both his hands.  
  
"Hey! Not my fault!"  
  
"I didn't name anybody."  
  
"At least she now knows how Squall felt when she was in a coma ago," Irvine said.  
  
"I don't think she thinks about that right now," Quistis answered.  
  
Rinoa came back, each one carrying a tray with cereal bowl and fruit plate with a glass of fruit juice. Rinoa's plate was full but the others were not sure she would be able to eat all that.  
  
Eating slowly and silently at first, her appetite came back and she ate everything to her friends' relief.  
  
"Ahh…that feels good…"  
  
"See? I told you!" Seifer said.  
  
Facing the entrance of the cafeteria, Quistis suddenly got up, making the others jump before looking at the entrance too. They all got up in the same time when they saw Dr Kadowaki entering in a hurry. Rinoa instinctively clenched her rings as she saw Kadowaki's expression: she was looking astonished and scared.  
  
The gang ran to her.  
  
"Guys!" she said catching her breath.  
  
Because she was a main character in Garden, Raijin and Fujin, replacing Seifer, didn't stop her for running.  
  
"What's wrong?" Quistis urged her.  
  
"A good new, and a bad… The good: Squall woke up…"  
  
Everyone except Rinoa jumped up from joy and relief.  
  
"The bad?" Rinoa asked in a low tone.  
  
The others stopped jumping to listen.  
  
"He's…he's gone!!"  
  
Wondering how he could be so lucky that nobody stopped him, Squall staggered to the entrance, leaning on every wall, box, or anything strong enough to hold him on his way.  
  
How come he woke up? He wasn't sure… How the hell could he stand up and even walk?! He didn't have a clue. The only thing he knew was that he had to get the hell out of that place!!  
  
He finally made it to the entrance, thanking God he grew up there so that his not clear sight didn't stop him.  
  
His sight was still good enough to see Galbadian soldiers aiming at him at the very edge of the courtyard.  
  
Once he was far enough from the entrance, he spread his arms each side of him and dropped on his knees.  
  
"Come on!" he defied. "Shoot me!! You won't get my friends! Rinoa even less!!"  
  
He closed his eyes when he heard they were about to obey.  
  
Just walking at the entrance looking for Squall, Rinoa and Seifer heard him shout. They looked outside and saw what was about to happen.  
  
"No!!" Rinoa yelled running to the place.  
  
"Squall!" Seifer called running after her.  
  
Squall didn't hear anything; he expected the gunfire. Then it started.  
  
'Let's get this over with…' he thought.  
  
Until he opened his eyes from instinct to see Rinoa and Seifer shielding him from the deadly bullets with their own bodies, being shot instead of him. His eyes widened up in horror when the gunfire finally stopped, causing them to fall on the ground just in front of him.  
  
"NO!!!!" Squall yelled.  
  
Seeing they missed their target, the soldiers prepared for another attack.  
  
"You darn Galbadian shit!!" Irvine arrived aiming at some.  
  
He shot a few but a lot more fell. Behind the Galbadians, other soldiers were shooting them, commanded by a short blue-coated man, carrying a powerful gun and using it very well. Seeing he wasn't needed very much, Irvine went to Squall and the wounded friends, covered by their mixing blood. Still feeling weak and not sure of himself, Squall didn't know which of his friends to help. Seifer looked in more bad shape, his grey coat full of bullet holes from which blood was coming out jerkily.  
  
"No…" Seifer protested lifting a blood covered gloved hand. "Rinoa…she waited so long for your awakening…"  
  
Squall nodded and switched to his beloved, lifting her head.  
  
"You…okay…" she said.  
  
"You…" Squall started. "You broke your promise: never interfere with my fights…"  
  
"And so did you… you made me scared…we're even…"  
  
Squall smiled, willing to stop the bleeding but not knowing where to put his hands.  
  
Irvine approached.  
  
"Wha…" he mumbled.  
  
Squall looked at him.  
  
"Go get some help, hurry!"  
  
Irvine suddenly came back from wherever he was.  
  
"Uh…right!"  
  
He ran back to Garden while Squall got his glance back on Rinoa.  
  
"You'll be find," he said.  
  
"Of course…can't leave you…now…"  
  
She gave her boyfriend a weak smile.  
  
"Seifer got…almost…all gun…fire…" she said. "Tried…to protect me…too…"  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Holding Rinoa's hand, Squall turned to Seifer.  
  
"Don't worry," Seifer reassured. "I'll hold…on."  
  
He coughed and vomited blood, trying to stop it with a hand, the other apparently out of order.  
  
"Say…" he started after stopping coughing. "Once it's over, you'll…train with…me? Not…fight…real training…like with Zell…"  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"But you have to get better!"  
  
"WE…do…you're not in…good shape either…"  
  
Squall smiled and took Seifer's lifted hand.  
  
"I bet…I'll be better…before you do…"  
  
Then he started laughing, followed by both Squall and Rinoa. Seifer stopped laughing when he started coughing again, clenching Squall's hand, worrying him.  
  
"Seifer! Hey, Seifer!"  
  
Seifer took a deep breath and stopped coughing.  
  
"Scared you…didn't I?"  
  
Irvine finally came back in a hurry, followed by Dr Kadowaki and some SeeDs. They gently took Seifer and Rinoa, forcing Squall to let go their hands.  
  
He got up, a hand held out their way.  
  
"I'm coming along!"  
  
After a single step, he suddenly felt dizzy and his legs gave way beneath him. Irvine caught his arm and held it around his neck.  
  
"You should rest yourself."  
  
Squall closed his eyes, putting his free hand on his face.  
  
"They need me…"  
  
"What they need now is being treated, knowing you'll be there once they'll be better."  
  
The two SeeDs headed back to Garden. Irvine was more carrying Squall than helping him to walk.  
  
"It's the second time you're carrying me, Irvine."  
  
"The third."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who do you think carried you back to the car on the snowfield?"  
  
Squall smiled thankfully to him.  
  
Just before they entered the Garden, Squall saw a shoulder length black haired figure wearing a short blue coat and carrying what looked like a machine gun at the edge of the courtyard. The figure was looking his way. The SeeD was feeling too weak and tired to try figure out who it might be.  
  
Irvine took him to his dorm. Once there, Squall was already asleep so he had to put him in bed himself. His job done, he sighed shaking his head with his fists on his hips, looking at his friend.  
  
"What would you do without me?" he asked leaving the room.  
  
On the courtyard, somebody was smiling.  
  
"Well…I thought it would have been harder! My leg didn't even…arrgh!!"  
  
He clenched his leg.  
  
"I take back my words!!"  
  
He staggered away, holding his leg.  
  
"I'm getting too old for that kinda thing…" 


	9. Everything Becomes Clear

Chapter 8: Everything Becomes Clear  
  
  
  
Squall slept the rest of the day and woke up late in the night. At the very second he opened his eyes, he got up to go to the infirmary, but he got up too fast it made him feel dizzy. He waited a few seconds then headed there. He saw Quistis leaning on the wall close to the entrance, and Zell sat down against the opposite wall, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head on his arms, apparently sleeping. When Quistis saw Squall coming her way, she waved to him.  
  
"You slept well?"  
  
"Yeah, but still feeling weak."  
  
"Of course…"  
  
He leant on the wall aside her, his arms down.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"They'll live. Seifer had an arm badly wounded so he won't be able to move it for awhile."  
  
"And Rinoa?"  
  
"She'll need plenty of rest to recover. Just like Seifer."  
  
The door opened and Kadowaki came out of the room. Squall left the wall and turned to her.  
  
"Hi, Squall. When I saw you were gone this morning while I was sure you wouldn't wake up before a while at least…"  
  
"Tell me, Squall," Quistis interrupted. "What happened so that you had to do such dangerous and stupid things?"  
  
Squall knew it was about time he tells everything.  
  
"I think it started a few weeks ago. I had that strange dream…"  
  
He told the whole story to his friend, Kadowaki listening along.  
  
"So Rinoa was right," Quistis said once Squall was done. "It was to protect us you left…"  
  
"Yeah… But I still can't remember where I heard that voice before."  
  
"Get some rest," Kadowaki suggested. "It will come back, you'll see."  
  
"Thanks, doc."  
  
He looked at the closed door and hesitated.  
  
"Can I…see them?"  
  
The doctor rubbed her chin.  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to do that, but…Ok. If they don't wake up by themselves, don't do so."  
  
Squall nodded and entered the room. He sat on the bench between the two beds his friends were lying on. He looked at Seifer, the sheet just covering half his chest, his wounded arm bandaged and laying on his bandaged chest. After staring at his peacefully sleeping friend for a while, Squall then took a look at Rinoa. She too had her chest bandaged, her arms each side of her. She had Band-Aids on her face. Squall sighed at that sight. Even badly wounded, she was smiling in her sleep probably knowing she'll see him at her awakening.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rinoa," he said softly putting his elbows on the bed, "I wanted to protect you from the Galbadians, but now… look at you…"  
  
He turned to Seifer with the same sorry look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seifer. I didn't expect that this would happen. I already knew I was in danger when I permitted you to come back. Maybe I shouldn't have…"  
  
His elbows on the bed, he took his face in his hands, confused.  
  
"You're kidding??"  
  
Squall got his eyes back on Seifer. He was smiling at Squall.  
  
"Sorry I woke you up…"  
  
"Are you done apologizing, yet? I chose to jump in front of the soldiers. Rinoa too. It's not your fault if you have lot of enemies."  
  
"Rinoa… It's dangerous for her to love me…"  
  
"I hope you don't mean it!"  
  
Squall turned to Rinoa. She was smiling at him. He gave her a little hug.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
She looked down at her chest.  
  
"Besides the bullet holes all over my body, I'm fine."  
  
The three laughed before Rinoa put her hand on Squall's.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"You two didn't left me a single bullet. Selfish!"  
  
"That's a relief," Seifer said. "Would you have received just one you'd be dead. You were much too weak. What a fool…"  
  
Squall took that as a compliment coming from Seifer in that tone.  
  
"Hey, Squall…"  
  
Squall turned to Seifer.  
  
"Will you train with me?"  
  
"I already told you I will. You forgot?"  
  
"I guess…" he answered.  
  
They laughed from Seifer's dumb face. Squall took his hand when he offered it.  
  
"What happened with the soldiers?" Rinoa asked.  
  
Holding two hands, Seifer's and Rinoa's, he explained.  
  
"Irvine shot some and I saw Esthar soldiers behind the Galbadians shooting them as well."  
  
"Esthar?"  
  
"Yeah, and there was that guy with a blue coat and a machine gun…"  
  
Squall suddenly thought.  
  
"Squall," Rinoa called. "That description…"  
  
The SeeD let go his friends' hands.  
  
"Of course…" he said to himself.  
  
He slapped his forehead.  
  
"How blind I was!" he got up and quickly headed for the door.  
  
Rinoa and Seifer exchanged glances and shrugged.  
  
Once out, Squall leant backward on the closed door, his hand on his face.  
  
"Even the voice…now I remember! How could I forget 'his' voice?!"  
  
He looked at the edge of the corridor and saw Quistis, apparently talking to someone hidden out of Squall's sight.  
  
He ran to her.  
  
"Quistis! I figured it out, I know who it is!"  
  
Quistis turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Then we're two," she said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Squall stopped near her while she moved aside, permitting the person she was talking to showing himself to Squall. A man with black hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing brown pants and blue shirt, hands in his pockets. Squall stared at the green-eyed man.  
  
"Laguna…"  
  
The man saluted.  
  
"Hey, Squall…so you figured it out at last…"  
  
The SeeD walked to the Esthar president. There was no big difference in their heights. Just an inch or so.  
  
"I wish I'd been there sooner so your friends wouldn't have been hurt. Are they okay?"  
  
If he still had doubts a second ago, he didn't anymore. The origin of the voice from his dream was definitely his.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you?" he asked putting his hands on Squall's shoulders with a little hesitation.  
  
Not used to that familiarity with his father, Squall didn't know how to react.  
  
"Just tired."  
  
Laguna noticed Squall was not at ease with him. So he left his shoulders and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"I suppose it's time for explanation, huh?"  
  
"There are so much things I don't understand!!"  
  
"Let me explain. Let's see…"  
  
He rubbed his chin, wondering where to start.  
  
"I think it started a month or two ago. Maybe more. You see, you know me well because Ellone sent you to my past. I considered you know me while I don't even know you… So I asked Ellone to send me to your past…"  
  
Squall frowned.  
  
"I saw your…pretty sad childhood at that orphanage. I felt guilty 'cause it was my fault…"  
  
Laguna shook his head and continued.  
  
"One night, she did it again, but while sleeping so you know she doesn't have control over it while sleeping. Apparently, she has another power: she can send people into the future too!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had that vision of your…Rinoa and that …guy being shot… I made some research to know if it was true but it didn't happen…yet. Ellone was positive it would happen. I asked her to let me see that again. At first she was reluctant, saying seeing the future was dangerous, but I insisted. I wanted to know more, where and when… I finally knew."  
  
"But…that dream I had?!"  
  
"I'm almost there. I thought about a way to warn you, even when Ellone told me I couldn't change the future. It was worth a try, don't you think?"  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"With Ellone, we made up that scene and she sent it to you with me to talk to you."  
  
"Why that and not the real one?"  
  
"'Cause I knew that the other guy wasn't here. Sending that scene to you would have tell you he would be there."  
  
"But I wouldn't have let him come back if you have showed that to me!"  
  
"I don't think so," Quistis cut in. "You still wanted to give him a chance."  
  
"Yeah… Anyway from what I saw in that dream, EVERYBODY was in danger. I still let him come back knowing that."  
  
He turned to Laguna.  
  
"But why a scene like that?"  
  
"I knew you would do as I said if you knew Rinoa was in danger."  
  
"That was a good idea, but not very kind."  
  
"Yeah… I almost wanted to tell you everything when I saw you crying."  
  
Squall blushed from shame.  
  
"Why that?" Laguna asked. "It's normal! Do you think I never cried? When I learned Raine was…"  
  
A great sadness covered Laguna's face remembering his dead wife. He shook his head and continued.  
  
"I just wanted to be sure I could be of some help to avoid it. I knew the soldiers were after you so I tried to make you leave. It wasn't such a good idea: you almost died…"  
  
"Forget it…"  
  
Laguna smiled.  
  
"I think this story maybe got us closer, don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
Laguna put a hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"What if I come back to have a father and son chat with you? I want to repair the mistakes I did in the past."  
  
He deeply looked in Squall's eyes, making him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"There's so much of your mother in you… I'll tell you about her if you want…"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Laguna turned away. For a second, Squall thought he saw a big, non- measurable sadness on his face.  
  
"Think I'll go now. I got a whole city to preside!"  
  
After a hesitation, he turned to leave. Squall munched his lips, wishing to add something he knew Laguna wanted to hear.  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
The elder one stopped and turned his head.  
  
"What is it, son?"  
  
Then Squall knew Laguna wanted to hear it.  
  
"Thanks………...father…"  
  
Once it past his lips, he thought it wasn't so hard and not so bad to say. He was reluctant of calling Laguna 'father' because he never had real family to call so.  
  
Laguna's eyes were shining.  
  
"You're most welcome…"  
  
Then he left.  
  
Quistis approached, making Squall jump.  
  
"Sorry," she laughed.  
  
"Bah… I was thinking about something else."  
  
"Anyway, I got something to tell you."  
  
The mysterious tone she used made Squall curious as she looked at her, putting a hand on his hip.  
  
"Just before Laguna came," she told. "The Headmaster came and said he wanted to make a big party for you."  
  
"For me? Why?"  
  
"To show you how important you are to all of us, to honor you."  
  
Squall shook his head.  
  
"I don't want any party. I'm not in good form anyway."  
  
"No problem! Cid said it will occur only once you're better."  
  
The SeeD leader crossed his arms on his chest and looked away.  
  
"And there's nothing you can do to avoid it. It's already settled!"  
  
He gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Why am I the leader if nobody ask me before doing things?"  
  
"When people want to make a surprise party for a friend, are they going to tell their friend they'll do it?"  
  
Squall looked away, thinking.  
  
"Come on, Squall… It's been a while since the last party and everyone need it. Nobody is against the fact that it's in your honor."  
  
"…Alright."  
  
Quistis jumped, clapping her hands, reminding Squall of Selphie. He giggled when she got back formal, coughing a little.  
  
"But!! One condition!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want this party before Rinoa is better too!"  
  
Quistis waved her hand away.  
  
"It's a deal!"  
  
"Yaaaaawn… Meal? Where?" a sleepy voice asked behind them.  
  
Zell approached as they looked in the corridor.  
  
"Not 'meal', Zell, 'deal'!" Quistis told him.  
  
"Shit…"  
  
He looked at Squall, slumber covering his face.  
  
"Yo, Squall… I didn't know you were there…"  
  
"Doesn't matter. You should go to bed now," Squall added with a smile.  
  
"I'll do that…see ya tomorrow…"  
  
Zell went away like a sleepwalker.  
  
"You should do that yourself," Quistis said to Squall.  
  
"I slept the whole day, don't you think it's enough?"  
  
"You never get enough rest when it's coming to health."  
  
Squall covered his mouth with his hand to bury a yawn.  
  
"There! You see?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Alright, alright, I surrender. Let me say good night to the others and tell them about the party."  
  
"Sure. Good night, Squall."  
  
"You too."  
  
Squall headed back in the infirmary while Quistis went the opposite direction.  
  
Apparently, the others were expecting him because when he entered, they were looking his way.  
  
"Why did you leave all of a sudden?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Something I figured out I wanted to be sure of."  
  
"What took you so long?" Seifer asked.  
  
"There's gonna be a party."  
  
"When?" they both asked in a single voice.  
  
"Once I'm better and Rinoa too."  
  
"Of course! I'd never miss it! What is it for?"  
  
"Apparently, in my honor."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Squall was about to leave.  
  
"It's all I wanted to tell you for now. I'm going to sleep and you just do that too."  
  
Rinoa saluted.  
  
"Yes, Commander!"  
  
Seifer mimicked her.  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
He left the infirmary, leaving Seifer and Rinoa laughing.  
  
He had lots of rests during the whole week just like Rinoa and Seifer who were healing pretty fast. The party was finally settled to occur Saturday night.  
  
Squall had the week to heal and tell his friends about his father.  
  
Saturday morning, Rinoa and Seifer were examined by Kadowaki one last time. The surgery was successful. This shouldn't leave any scar to any of them.  
  
Rinoa requested to get back to Deling City to change herself, saying she'd be back for the party. Squall couldn't wait.  
  
Soon the afternoon, Rinoa called, saying she couldn't come to the party. Her father was willing to take her with him in a business trip. In reality, when he learned what happened, he gave Squall full responsibility for what happened to Rinoa so he didn't want her to be with him.  
  
Almost crying on the phone, Rinoa was really sad she couldn't come. Squall was very sad too. He thought this party could have been an occasion for him and Rinoa to get even closer to each other.  
  
Once they hanged up, Squall went to his dorm and decided he wouldn't go to the party. No Rinoa? Then no Squall. 


	10. Epilogue: The Party

Epilogue: The Party  
  
  
  
Wearing his SeeD's uniform and leaning against a pillar of the ballroom, Squall was looking at his feet. He didn't want to come at all but his friends insisted, almost taking him by force. He promised himself not to have fun, not to enjoy the party.  
  
Rinoa was gone only for a few ours he was already missing her. He was disappointed her father was thinking bad of him and took Rinoa with him. He wanted so much to be with her at that party!  
  
Quistis tried asking him to dance with her but he politely refused. Selphie wasn't luckier. He was really stubborn. In his mind, he would only have danced with Rinoa, nobody else!  
  
He sighed, only thinking about her. When he was offered a cup of wine, he refused. No wine, no dance, no fun… The others were thinking he was stupid of not enjoying this party, especially it was for him but they understand that as it is a party for Squall, he wants to enjoy it with his beloved so they stopped bothering him.  
  
Squall was disturbed from his thought when a familiar music started. It was the song he danced on with Rinoa the day he became a SeeD!  
  
'Who decided this song should play? Everybody know what that music means to me! Is the whole world against me? Are they doing that on purpose?'  
  
He kept staring at his feet. Somebody approached and stood in front of him. He didn't pay attention at first.  
  
"What is a handsome guy like you doing alone? Isn't there any girl who wants to dance with you?"  
  
Squall's heart beaten faster as he recognized the sweet voice. He slowly looked up and his face lightened up as he saw the white shoes, then the beautiful and pale legs without pay attention to the red pale spots on them, the he saw the characteristic white dress.  
  
"Rinoa! You came!"  
  
She smiled, wearing the very white dress she was wearing when they first met.  
  
"Not even my father can stop me from attending a party in your honor! I'd never miss it!"  
  
She offered her hand.  
  
"Dance with me?"  
  
He took her hand and both went on the dance floor. They danced the whole melody. Not far from them, Selphie was dancing with Irvine, Selphie wearing a short black dress with her hair down on her back, and Irvine was wearing the SeeD's uniform that was really suiting him. His hair still tied up in a ponytail, but no hat. The couples got closer to each other. Selphie and Irvine waved to the others.  
  
"Glad you came!" Selphie said to Rinoa.  
  
"You're beautiful, Selphie," Squall complimented. "The SeeD's uniform looks like it was made for you, Irvine."  
  
"Well, thanks! You didn't saw me when I graduated 'cause you were in a mission. Today's the second time I wear it."  
  
He turned to Rinoa.  
  
"It makes a real difference that you're here. We would never have expected compliments from Squall before. You see, we didn't know what else to do to make him dance! I was thinking of having Seifer threatening him!" Irvine joked.  
  
They went away, leaving Squall and Rinoa dancing alone. When the music changed, they went to sit down and talk.  
  
"Why were you looking so bored?" Rinoa asked sitting down.  
  
"You were not there."  
  
"Nobody wanted to dance with you?"  
  
"Quistis and Selphie asked me both. I refused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He took her hands in the middle of the table, getting closer to her.  
  
"I wanted to dance with you and only you."  
  
She smiled, flattered.  
  
For a few minutes, they just stared at each other's eyes, saying nothing.  
  
Savage Garden's 'Truly Madly Deeply' started playing. Rinoa put her hands together in front of her face, her eyes shining.  
  
"I love that song! It's so romantic!"  
  
Squall got up and offered his hand. Rinoa took it and got up along, smiling with shining eyes. She followed Squall to the middle of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leant her head against his shoulder. Squall put his hands on her back and leant his had against hers. Both closed their eyes and danced slowly.  
  
"'I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy; I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…'" Squall softly sang in Rinoa's ears along with the song.  
  
She hugged him with emotion and sighed from happiness.  
  
"I love you…" she whispered.  
  
"'I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in a sea,'" Squall softly sang again only for Rinoa to hear.  
  
"'I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down over me,'" they softly sang together.  
  
They danced until the end of the song. When it ended, they looked at each other, Rinoa having her hands on Squall's shoulders and Squall having his on Rinoa's hips. She stared at those deep blue eyes of his while I was staring at her brown ones. The two pair of eyes closed when their owner kissed each other. Fireworks exploded above their heads. They stopped kissing, but didn't pay any attention to the beautiful red, blue yellow and green light above. Squall rested his forehead on Rinoa's, his gaze locked on hers.  
  
"I love you…" he whispered.  
  
"I love you too…"  
  
They kissed again like they were about to leave each other for a long time. With passion like they would never have enough.  
  
They both recalled the first time they danced together. They have stopped to look at the fireworks. Now they were not even caring about it. They have stopped dancing to tell how they love each other.  
  
"I'll be your knight," Squall promised softly.  
  
"I'll always be with you," Rinoa answered recalling the first time he promised her that.  
  
She granted him the smile she had on the balcony the first time they kissed. She pointed the sky. This time, there was no shooting star, only fireworks. Squall didn't mind. Smiling too, he gently grabbed the back of her neck to take her close to him and kissed her again for a long time. They wanted nothing else but be together.  
  
While everybody was looking at the fireworks and some people at Squall and Rinoa with envying faces, the two of them were alone in their own little world, with nobody else except them for each other…  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: At last! It's over! I was done with this one march 28th 2000. I don't know why, but it's always harder to finish something than start it. I feel there's something wrong with the epilogue, but…anyway I think it's not bad. I would like to thank Miaka Yuuki again who was the first FF8 fanfic writer I read from. The first of many others… You were my inspiration! Thanks, Mia chan!  
  
Like Miaka was my inspiration, maybe I'll be somebody else's. Like I say 'A writer always inspire another one.' It's because of so much reading I decided to start writing and it's because of fanfic writers I decided to do so too. If you like that one, look forward my next one! I don't know when I'll finish it, but I promise I will! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
